


A Supernatural Night’s Dream

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Supernatural, William Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mr. Fizzles - Freeform, Not Incest, Not Siblings, Other, Paris Hilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Sam and Ruby love each other.Dean loved Castiel.Now Dean wants Ruby.On the shortest night of the year, everything goes wrong.





	1. It all began when Prince John returned from battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare’s A Mid-summer Night’s Dream being one of my favorite stories, and Supernatural having a large cast filled with, people, angels, and demons it seemed to be a natural cross-over. Sam and Ruby, and Dean and Castiel are the ‘star-crossed’ lovers. This story follows Shakespeare’s story closely, except for the addition of Rowena, the witch. Rowena gives more of a reason for Ruby’s father, Lucifer, to object to Ruby marrying Sam, and instead wishing Ruby to marry Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, “Hey Jude” is by the Beatles  
> Please leave comments.  
> I have no beta, Let me know my mistakes. If mistakes exist, sorry.

<https://imgur.com/gallery/dnzPipF>

 

Prince John was glad to be back at his palatial estate. The battle over the last two months had been exhausting. Too many people had died. Mary, the best hunter in the land, had agreed to be his wife. She was going to make a formidable Queen, when his father died. Which he fervently hoped would not be any time soon.

 

Prince John looked to his right at Mary. She was smart and beautiful, but there was something else about her, whatever it was, he liked her. The line of people assembled before him, was out the door and down the hallway. This was going to be as rough a day, as any spent in battle. Any ‘stab wounds’ made here, would reveal themselves over the years to come.

 

Lucifer was introducing himself. Prince John wanted to laugh, as if gaining the rooms fear and approval would have any bearing on his decisions. “Prince John,” Lucifer gave a sort of bow, and casually placed his arm on Ruby. Just a casually he pointed at her with his left hand, “Ruby is my daughter! She’ll do as I command. She knows I can disintegrate her with a snap of my fingers,” He held up his hand as if ready to do so. The crowd reacted in horror.  “Still she refuses me! I command her to marry Dean,” Lucifer waved to Dean. Dean standing on Lucifer’s left, smiled and nodded to Prince John. Lucifer continued, “He’s a good boy, from a good family. Instead, she is besotted with Sam!” Lucifer pointed dramatically at Sam, who while watching closely, off to the side, was pouring himself a coffee. “Sam gave her tokens of love! Rings and, and things. He sings to her, badly, outside her bedroom window!” Sam, never taking his eyes off Ruby, took his coffee to a chair and sat.

Prince John looked at Sam and Dean. They were both tall, strong, phenomenal hunters. And at least they were both human. He asked, “What do you have to say for yourself, Ruby? And don’t forget to you, your father should be as a god.” (Lucifer smiled.) Pointing at Ruby, he added, “And Dean is a man worthy of anyone’s love.”

 

Ruby stood straight up, as if to get out from under her father’s arm, and blurted out, “Sam is also worthy. If my father could just see in him, what I see.” Sam and Ruby smiled at each other. Lucifer saw the smile, and grited his teeth.

 

“It’s the other way around, Ruby, you have to adopt your fathers’ view.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

Prince John looked at Mary, to buy himself a moment to think, because he didn’t want a lifelong feud with Lucifer, “Marry Dean or Death.” (which is what Lucifer wanted?) A rumbling started in the crowd.

 

Prince John stood up, “Wait, wait, let me think.” He turned away from the group, deep in thought. Looking to Gabriel, his major-domo he said, “When I wed Mary, the love of my life, in four days, do I want the date remembered for Ruby’s death or banishment, or my wedding?”

 

Gabriel turned his head away from everyone except Prince John, and said softly, “The Church.”

 

”Well thought,” Prince John returned to his chair, “Ruby, marry Dean, or death. However I put to you another option. That is to abjure the company of all men.”

 

“Abjure?” Ruby asked clearly puzzled.

 

“Pretty much nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

Lucifer with great exasperation explained, “No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, and no sexing!” He maneuvered himself between Sam and Ruby. No more smiles between Ruby and Sam!

 

Prince John shrugged, “Pretty much nothing also includes eating, talking and singing, and no sleeping together. Just to be clear.”

 

Ruby stared back at him like a horse about to go over a hurdle, “Fine.” Prince John was sure Ruby had been deciding where to stick a blade. 

 

“Fine,” Lucifer clapped his hands and rubbed them back and forth, and looking around like a proud father. 

 

Prince John orated to the crowd, quite pleased with himself, “I give you four days to make up your mind, Ruby. And those are your only two choices, marry Dean or death, or dress like a penguin. Forever.” A few in the crowd snickered. Prince John gave Ruby a smile.

 

Dean smiled, walked over to Ruby and took her hands. She struggled and broke one hand free of his grasp, “Relent and marry me,” he said coyly, then turned to Sam and snarled, “Give it up Sam.”

 

Sam replied hautily, “You already have Lucifer’s love, you marry him. And leave Ruby to me.” Ruby smiled and peeked at Sam behind Lucifer’s back.

 

Lucifer explained with a simpering look,“This is how the world works, Sam. Dean has my approval, and he’ll marry Ruby.”

 

Sam thought a moment, looked at Lucifer, and stood up, walked forward and said to Prince John, “Dean and I are equal in all manners, wealth, and position in society, we could be brothers, except that I already have the love of the,” he glanced at Ruby, “Beautiful Ruby. But, Dean previously wooed Castiel, and won Castiel’s heart. And even now, Castiel loves Dean.”

 

Prince John blinked, “I’m sorry did you say something Sam?” He moved to leave, “Come Dean, come Lucifer, I have an idea for you. And Ruby you remember your options, marry Dean or live in a church. Come Mary,” he took her hand gently, “love of my life.” Prince John and the others breezed out of the room, leaving behind the love-birds. Dean kissed Ruby’s hand before he left. Lucifer laughed, seeing Sam’s reaction.

 

“My love, why so sad?” Sam asked Ruby. He placed one arm around her shoulders and with the other hand, he ran the backs of his fingers on Ruby’s cheek. They made their way out of the building and down the long driveway.

 

“Crying is what I want to do. Why can’t my life be a rom/com?” Ruby looked up at Sam.

 

Sam truly loved these beautiful eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and kept walking, “True love is never smooth, not in any TV show or movie.”

 

She teased, “If only you had a childless, elderly Aunt living in a foreign country,” she laughed.

 

“But wait, I do have a childless, elderly, wealthy Uncle, who lives in Canada! My Uncle Bobby. Come with me to the land of maple leaves, where we can be free of your father, and marry me? Please?” She looked hopefully at him. Sam continued, “I think they have no extradition on that point.” They had reached the streets of the city. “Tomorrow night, meet me on the north side of the bonfire. Do you remember that place? We hunted vampires there, just before dawn. In May, I think, with Dean.”

 

Ruby replied fervently, “I swear it by Cupid’s strongest bow, Sam. By his best arrow with the golden head. Tomorrow night, when they light the bonfire, I will be there.” They had reached the edge of the farmer’s market.

 

“Keep your promise, love.” He kissed her, “Look, here comes Castiel.” As Castiel left the market, he saw Sam and Ruby kissing. He quickly looked around for Dean. Not seeing his true love, caused a pang in his stomach. He approached them.

 

Ruby turned to look at Castiel, and patted Sam’s arm, such that he set her on the pavement, “Hello beautiful Castiel, where are you going?”

 

Castiel looked quite put out and demanded, “Ruby.” He shook his head, “Call me beautiful? You take that back! I am handsome!” Sam thought Castiel looked weird wearing a raincoat on such a warm and balmy day.

 

“Sorry,” said Ruby. Sam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Castiel looked at Sam, “Sam.” Sam nodded back. Castiel continued, “Dean loves you, Ruby. I wish I had his love. Teach me how to be you, so I can draw Dean’s love from you to me.”

 

Sam gave a little laugh and nuzzled Ruby’s ear, “Why is he wearing a raincoat?”

 

Ruby kicked Sam in the foot, smiled, “I frown at him and still he loves me.” Ruby shrugged, looked down at the ground, and thought Castiel did not see her little glances, all the while, up at Sam, “I curse him, and still he loves me.” Castiel looked sick and jealous. “The more I hate him, the more he follows me,” she stamped the ground, “And it’s not my fault.”

 

“Wish I had your frowns, your hate, your anger, maybe then, he would still love me.”

 

“Don’t worry Castiel,” Ruby rotated in Sam’s arms. She looked directly up at her true love, “We’re blowing this popsicle stand.”

 

Sam finally looked up from gazing at Ruby, and told Castiel, “Yes, we are. Tomorrow night, we’re outta here, but don’t tell anyone.” He started running his hand through Ruby’s hair. He took a lock and smelled it. As if the smell of her gave him strength.

 

Ruby looked over her shoulder at Castiel, “You remember that place in the woods? Just past where they have the bonfire? Sam and I,” she looked into Sam’s eyes, they kissed, “meet there,” they kissed again, “when, they light,” another kiss, “the bonfire,” and yet another kiss, “and we’re never coming back. Are we Sam?”

 

Sam said softly, “Never,” and kissed her again.

 

Seized with jealous thoughts, Castiel stalked away. Leaving the love-birds kissing in his wake. He picked up a rock and threw it at a flower. Muttering to himself, “Most think I’m handsome. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.” He kicked another flower, “How do I change Deans’ mind, back to how he once loved me?” He left the sidewalk, to trod through a flower bed, kicking left and right, at the flowers. “I’ll tell Dean, Ruby is leaving tomorrow night. That’s going to be painful, watching Dean chase after Ruby. But then, he’ll see Ruby leaving with Sam and know it’s a done deal. Once Ruby is gone forever, Dean will come back to me.”


	2. A Play for the Wedding Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of villagers hope to be chosen to perform a play for Prince John’s wedding Day.

Workmen went about the business of setting up the bonfire, for the mid-summer celebration and the burning of the witch. Rowena watched balefully from inside the woods.

 

In the shade of the woods, Ketch had brought a cooler of beer and soda’s, to ensure the players timely arrivals. Ketch was explaining, as he finished passing out drinks, “We’re going to do a play.”

 

They replied in ragged unison, “A play.”

 

“A play. We’re going to do a play for the duke.”

 

They sang, “The Duke.” Ketch smiled.

 

Metatron pleaded, “I want to play every part.” Ketch stopped smiling.

 

He replied wearily, “You can’t.” Jo tripped on the roots of a tree. Lady Bevell helped her up. The two women clung to each other.

 

Metatron dropped to his knees and begged, “I do. I want to play every part, for the Duke. But, hey. Hey, hey, hey, you’ve not said what play, we will play.”

 

“The most lamentable comedy, and most cruel death of Mister Fizzles and Paris Hilton.” Metatron stood up since Ketch was no longer paying him any attention.

 

Jo asked, “Who?”

 

“It’s a love story, like Romeo and Juliette, except Mister Fizzles thinks that a hellhound killed Paris Hilton, so he stabs himself with his blade. When Paris Hilton finds Mister Fizzles dead, she takes out the blade and stabs herself dead.” Jo still looked confused, took another swig, and decided she didn’t really care.

 

Even Lady Bevell looked confused, “And why is it amusing?”

 

Metatron bounced up and down, “I just know it’s going to be great.”

 

Ketch answered Lady Bevell, “Because they must place their lips up to a crack in the wall to whisper their love to each other.”

 

Jo Harvelle asked, “Tha’s comedic?”

 

Ketch shrugged, “They kill themselves.” Jo blinked.

 

Ms. Watt asked in a low voice, “Why do they off themselves?”

 

Ketch took Ms. Watt’s hand, smiled at her, “True love.” He kissed the back of her hand. Ms. Watt enjoyed every moment spent with Ketch.

 

Metatron whined again, “I want to play Mister Fizzles.”

 

Ketch quickly replied, “Okay.” Because Metatron was actually the best choice.

 

“I will play the dead Mister Fizzles better than any man who has ever died, in the whole world!”

 

Ketch released Ms. Watt’s hand in a way that sent a shiver straight to her heart. While he stared at Metatron for the windbag that he was he said to Lady Bevell, “Lady Bevell you’re to play opposite Metatron as Paris Hilton.”

 

Lady Bevell looked panicked, “Do I? Do I? You know. Do I have to.. kiss him?”

 

“Of course not, you just have to die.”

 

“Oh, well. That, I can do easily.” She looked at Metatron, who was stalking around like he had grown a foot taller, “Since we both die? Do I kill him and then myself?”

 

“Lady Bevell you do make me smile. You shall make a great Paris Hilton.”

 

Metatron whipped around, “Paris, Paris Hilton? I can play Paris Hilton better than any person on this planet, I must have this part!”

 

Ketch did some quick thinking. Metatron had a ‘thing’ for always wanting to play every part. Ketch settled on gender this time, “Paris Hilton is a girl, and Lady Bevell shall play the part. Mister Fizzles is a boy and you shall play that part.”

 

“A boy. Ah, no,” then Metatron brightened up, “I want to be a king. Is Mister Fizzles a king? I would be a better king than anyone else on the planet!”

 

Ketch sighed and ignored Metatron, “Ms. Watt?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Ketch.”

 

“You shall play Paris Hilton’s mother.”

 

“And what part will you play Mr. Ketch?” Ms. Watt turned towards Ketch and away from the rest of the group. She took a drink of her beer, and wiped her lips.

 

Ketch felt that in his loins, “Ah, well, I play Paris Hilton’s father.”

 

Metatron butted in again, “I can play Paris Hilton’s father, and I will be the best father in the whole world. There is nobody who will be a better father than I!”

 

Ketch and Ms. Watt both ignored Metatron, “I think I shall enjoy playing Paris Hilton’s mother very much,” said Ms. Watt as she put her arm thru Ketch’s arm.

 

Ketch looked into her eyes, “Well, yes.” Mick Davies walked past, heading for the cooler. “Mick Davies?”

 

“Here,” Mick answered absently, as he was mesmerized watching Metatron, who was trying to walk ‘kingly’.

 

“Mick Davies, you shall play the hellhound.”

 

“Right. Do you have my lines written out? I am slow at learning these things.”

 

Ketch said with a sneery smile, “You roar.”

 

Metatron roared then said, “I can be the hellhound. I can roar, nobody can be a better hellhound than I. And nobody can roar better and louder, than I can!” Metatron roared again.

 

“Your likely to get us shot for that.”

 

The women exclaimed; “Shot!”

 

Metatron looked around at the group, “What?”

 

Ketch said, “Your too loud, Metatron.”

 

“I can roar softly, like a baby dove. Nobody in the whole world can roar as softly as I can.” Metatron attempted to roar softly.

 

Ketch said, “Excuse me Ms. Watt,” as he removed his arm from hers. He went over to Metatron and said in a menacing tone, “Mick will be the hellhound, you play the hero, Mister Fizzles!” Then in a softer voice continued, “Also, if you play the hellhound, don’t get me wrong, you’d be great at it. But, that would leave Mick to play Mister Fizzles.” He paused, “Do you see?” Metatron nodded. Ketch continued, “You must play Mister Fizzles.” Mick still looked confused. Ketch went over to him, “Don’t be stupid. There are no lines. You simply roar.”

 

Metatron happily wondered aloud, “I play the hero?”

 

Ketch explained again, “Yes. You play Mister Fizzles.” He thought Metatron was very good at posturing, playing a part, yet so, empty somehow.

 

“If I’m the hero, I should have a beard and a crown. Just to show I am the best hero, and I’m better than everyone else.”

 

Ketch replied dryly, “Really. Choose any beard you like.” He returned to Ms. Watt.

 

“What color should my beard be? An orange-tawny beard, or a straw colored beard. Then there’s your black beard, or your French-crown-colour beard, your perfect yellow. Should I wear a matching wig?”

 

Ketch smiled at Ms. Watt, looked over at Metatron, “Many french crown’s are bald, therefore you must have no beard. Right, here are your parts.” He passed them out, totally distracted by Ms. Watt. Learn them by tomorrow night, “We will practice over there in the woods, yes?” He pointed, “So that others will not be watching.” Lady Bevell left. Rowena slipped away.

 

Jo asked, “Will there be beer?”

 

Metatron ordered, “Everyone, you better have your parts perfect by tomorrow.” He pointed with some emphasis at Mick Davies. Mick was placing his empty in a trash can and looked hunted, as he turned to Metatron. Metatron pointed to his own eyes, and then to Mick, “Yeah, I’ve got my eye on you!” Mick hurried over to Jo.

 

Ketch took Ms. Watt’s arm and walked away saying, “I have a few props I need to get.” She giggled. Jo and Mick left together.

 

Metatron yelled out, “Enough! Hold or cut bowstrings!”

 

Ms. Watt laughed again, “What does that mean?”

 

Ketch explained as he picked up the cooler, “It means I’ll ‘hold’ or ‘keep’ my promise, or you may, take away my car keys.”

 

She giggled again.


	3. There be Fairies in these woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of the Fairies arrived in the woods at the same time as The Queen of the Fairies. Dean and Castiel spend some time together. The King is a man with a plan.

Crowley entered a woods, and found Anna, “How now spirit! Where are you going?”

 

Anna kept on working and sang, “I’ve been everywhere man, I’ve been everywhere.” She stopped singing and looked at Crowley, “I decorate the place for my Queen. Do you see..How beautiful the place is? She’s coming. You have to leave.”

 

Crowley exclaimed, “What! King Chuck is coming here! He’s having a party. If he sees Amara, he’ll be major pissed. Do you hear what I’m saying? Queen Amara has Jack, the nephilim! Chuck wants Jack, and she won’t give him up. What she sees in him.” He shrugged, “She dresses him up in flowers, she touches him,” he grimaced and yelled, “and she won’t give him up! The King will be up in arms if he sees her.”

 

Anna looked at Crowley, thinking, narrowed her eyes and said, “Wait, I know you. Your Robin Goodfellow.” She nodded her head yes, “Yeah. Crowley by nickname. You scare girls. You steal PIN numbers, and passwords. You excite women. And then keep them from having children. When people are lost, you take away their bars. Then laugh at them, those without a map. Those that know what a demon you are, yet still call you ‘King’, you give them good luck. True?”

 

Crowley replied with an impish grin, “True. ‘Tis all true.” King Chuck is who I work for.” He stretched, “I do what I can, to see him smile. My favorite is to trip up the leaders of countries, and watch them fall on their,” he broke from his memories and said forcefully, while pushing Anna, “but move, fairy! Here comes my King.”

 

Anna eyes wide in terror cried, “Here comes my Queen! I could just die. I wish he wasn’t here.” She glared at King Chuck, thinking his men looked like businessmen on holiday, but knew it to be a lie.

 

King Chuck entered the woods. He sniffed at the bonfire being assembled in the distance by the townies. He approached Queen Amara and looked her up and down, “In the moonlight, you look most proud of yourself.”

 

Queen Amara replied, “Jealous much?” She waved to her fairies, “Skip away all, he gets neither my company nor my bed.” They flitted away.

 

“Stay! Am I not your lord?”

 

“Then I must be your lady. But! You left! And where did you go? You sat around getting stoned and slept with Mary. Oh yes you did.”

 

King Chuck shifted from foot to foot, becoming quite agitated, “It’s no different than your being with Prince John. You led him on a drunken spree where he bedded no less than four women!”

 

“You lie! Your jealous. Our job is to keep nature in balance. Every where I go, to play with the water and dance in the wind, you show up and start a fight. You are causing such mischief. The polar ice melts. The winds have forgotten their paths. They turn and run in dizzying circles until, they wreck everything in their path! The people have no idea of what is going wrong. We are the instigators of all this: Their crops dying from thirst, and the fishes in the oceans swim hither and yon, migrating to seas unknown.”

 

“Change it then; it lies with you,” he spread his arms wide, “Why should a Queen fight with her King? I ask you to give me Jack, to be my henchman.” He put his arm around her shoulders, and looked around hopeful of seeing Jack.

 

Queen Amara pushed his arm away, “Wait a minute. You listen, I knew Jack’s mother, Kelly. I knew her well, we spoke together on many occasions. _She_ always brought me presents. Kelly perished giving Jack to the world. Therefore, I will keep him safe.”

 

“How much longer do you stay here?”

 

“Sometime after Prince John’s wedding. Come! Dance with us in the moonlight,” she stroked his arm.

 

“Give me Jack.”

 

She dropped his arm, “No. Not for all that ‘you’ have, will I give him up. Fairies we go.” Amara and all of her fairies left in the blink of an eye.

 

King Chuck looked around the glade, “Bitch. I am going to torment her, with torment, that no one has ever been tormented with before. Crowley!” Crowley stepped out from behind a shrub, “That was a great line my King.”

 

“Sweet, gentle Crowley,” he straightened Crowley’s tie, “Do you remember that vacation I took, some centuries ago? When an angel sang while riding a porpoise? So sweetly did she sing, that the seas calmed, and the fishes took up a pattern around her, as dancers do in a Las Vegas show.”

 

“Yes, yes, I do.”

 

“I remember seeing, you could not see, of course, but off past the curve of the earth, there was a Cupid, shooting her bow. But, being distracted by the song, missed her first shot, striking a pansy. This flower having been white, turned deep purple with lust. All the girls call it love-in-idleness.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave a little laugh, “Anyway. Fetch me that flower. The juice of it placed on any man or woman’s eyes, who is sleeping, will make them fall madly in love, with the next living creature that walks by. Fetch it and get back here, before the leviathan can swim a league.”

 

“I’ll be back before you can watch an episode,” said Crowley smiling as he left.

 

Chuck picked a flower and tore it slowly to pieces, and mused, “I’ll put this Love-in-Idleness juice on Amara’s eyes, and when she wakes up, she’ll fall in love, hopefully with something totally embarrassing. I’ll use that embarrassment to force her to give up Jack.” Chuck heard people talking, and listened in.

 

Dean stomped His feet, angrily complaining, “You’ve got to be kidding! Castiel you got me here, saying Sam and Ruby would be here. Sam, I’ll rip his heart out, and Ruby,” he sighed, “I’ll give her mine. And they’re not here!”

 

Castiel pleaded with puppy dog eyes, “Do you not remember how you once loved me?”

 

“How can I speak to Ruby alone, with you stalking me? Go away.”

 

“If you weren’t so gorgeous.. to my eye..and if our past wasn’t so..”, Castiel looked like he might swoon, “Complex.”

 

“Look, do I lead you on? No.” Dean placed his left hand on Castiel’s shoulder, he then patted him hard on the chest with his right palm, “I’ll be honest Castiel, you don’t move me.” Then, he twirled Castiel around and pushed him in the opposite direction.

 

Castiel looked back over his shoulder at Dean, “You may use me anyway you want. Tie me up, tie me down. I’ll be the stag to your doe, or I’ll be your dog. Whatever it takes.”

 

“You make me sick!” Dean left yelling, “Stay here in the dark. I hope your attacked by hellhounds.”

 

“When I can’t see you I feel sick.” Castiel chased after Dean into the woods, “Am I being really stupid?”

 

King Chuck heard the two men but, was no longer able to see them.

 

“Yes! You are. Stay here with me.” Dean stopped, grabbed Castiel, and pushed him up against a tree. “And you don’t know what I’m capable of.” Dean violently shoved Castiel’s trench coat down off his shoulders. Castiel stood there pinned by Dean. His arms held to his sides by the trench coat bunched up at his elbows. Castiel had such a look of surprise, and wonder, that surprised Dean into abruptly leaving.

 

Castiel again chased after Dean, “I’ll follow you anywhere. And make a heaven of this hell. To die at his hand. That I love so well.” Leaving the trench coat laying on the ground.

 

Chuck looked at Crowley, “You’re back. Do you have the flower?”

 

“Here,” Crowley handed over the flower.

 

Chuck split off half, and handed it back to Crowley, “Here. There are two guys, one is in love with the other. Put this on the tall man’s eyes as he sleeps, so that they now return to the love they once had. You’ll know for sure which one, because he looks like a lumberjack. Plaid shirt, Levi’s, boots. Go. Wait! Make sure the next person he sees is the one in a trench coat.” Crowley nodded, “Lumberjack, trench coat. Got it.” Crowley left.


	4. Sleeping in enchanted woods. How silly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Amara sleeps. Sam and Ruby also sleep. Rowena finds a dog.

In another part of the woods, time stood still. Not a leaf rustled. The stream no longer moved, but the waves stood frozen in a splash upon the rocks. A bird hung in the air with wings outstretched, attention rapt on a moth inches in front of it’s beak. It is a place where normally the wild thyme blows, where oxlips and the nodding lily-of-the-valley grows, quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine and elms, with sweet musk-roses and with eglantine. Amara looked around and entreated her fairies to do their chores. But, first sing her to a peaceful sleep.

 

The fairies began to sing, “Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.

 

Queen Amara fell asleep. In the next third of a second, time commenced. The fairies continued singing as they began their chores. Some tended to roses, while others relieved bats of their wings. Another group made the wings into coats for the elves. Another fairy bewildered an owl to keep it from hooting.

 

They sang right through as King Chuck creeped up to Queen Amara and on her sleeping eyes he brushed them with the love-in-idleness petals. He looked at his queen fondly, smiled and kissed her forehead. As he flitted away, he checked the area for Jack. Still not finding the Nephilim, he left.

 

And on and on Queen Amara’s fairies sang, “Hey Jude.”

   

Sam and Ruby, quite oblivious to the sleeping Queen and the singing fairies, looked for a place to rest. Sam observed, “I think we are lost. Rather than wandering around in circles. Why, don’t we just sit down here for a while?”

 

Ruby sat on the ground, and found a trench coat beside the tree, “Oh, This must be Castiel’s coat. I hope everything is okay.”

 

“Maybe he and Dean are at play?” Sam sat next to her.

 

“There was a time, just what? Two weeks ago, Dean had such a friendship with Castiel.” She spread the coat over her legs. “Why did Dean stop loving him?”

 

Sam smiled, “We can spoon and keep each other warm.” The Fairies’ song had made them drowsy. 

 

Ruby laid down, “We are not yet married. And I have a coat. So, no, if we lay down, you must go find a spot some distance from me.” She pointed across the way.

 

“But, we’ll be married within days. How can it hurt to lay beside each other?”

 

She brought the coat sideways up over her shoulders, “Do as I ask.”

 

Sam laughed, thinking again how much he loved her, “Give me a kiss before I go.” She kept her chin down. Sam kissed her forehead and moved a little distance away. He laid down and went to sleep next to a bush.

 

Ruby moved around trying to find a comfortable position. She pulled Castiel’s trench coat down over her legs and the arm flopped up over her head. She went to sleep.

 

Crowley zipped hither and thither. Yonder and back, looking for a man who looked like a lumberjack. He spied Sam, wearing plaid and jeans. He looked for his mate and saw one under a coat fast asleep. Happily, he brushed Sam’s sleeping eyes with the little flower, and zipped away.

 

Dean, chased by Castiel, stopped running. Both were breathing hard. Castiel begged, “Stop. Please, Dean.”

 

“No. Stop haunting me,” Dean moved away.

 

“You’ll leave me here, to go wandering around, alone in the dark?”

 

From the dark woods he heard Dean say, “Stay. Die. I don’t care. I’m outta here.”

 

Castiel was tired. He walked slowly into the woods. In the distance he saw a small blue light. He stood watching it, as it moved closer. Rowena with a glowing blue orb at the end of her wand, came out of the darkness. She walked up to Castiel, holding a Labrador’s leash.

 

“I believe this is yours,” Rowena held out the leash to Castiel, “Go on. Take it.”

 

“I don’t own a dog,” Castiel started to move away from the witch.

 

“Well, you do now,” She smiled, and shoved the leash into Castiel’s hand and walked away. Castiel turned back to talk to her, but, she and her light were gone.

 

“Well, thanks. But I don’t own a dog,” Castile yelled into the woods. He looked at the big dog, covered in golden fur, “Easy. Easy, hey boy.” The dog was rapidly tugging the leash, back and forth. “Here, hold still. I’ll take your leash off, if you sit still.” Finally, Castiel dropped to his knees, the dog licked his face, he unfastened the leash. The dog in licking Castiel’s face, released a spell and the dog reverted to it’s natural state. It was Dean. Dean was on his knees, kissing Castiel. “Dean, Dean, you do love me,” said Castiel in a voice choking with emotion. As Castiel stood up, Dean jumped up and in anger he shoved Castiel up against a tree. He held a blade to Castiel’s throat, “I’ll show you ‘my’ love.” They stared into each other’s eyes. Neither man moved. In frustration, Dean yelled “Ah”, turned the blade away from Castiel’s neck and cut his tie. Dean still wearing the dog collar, and trailing the leash, ran away into the woods.

 

Castiel stood against the tree, shaking. He took a ragged breath, removed his tie and held it by the knot. He wandered through the woods. He looked at the three sets of fabric coming out of the knot. He wondered aloud, “Dean, Sam and Ruby. They are all three tied up together. How do I untie them?” He pulled the knot apart. He now had a piece in each hand, ”One for Sam and Ruby. And one for Dean and I. There was a time I believed he truly loved me. We lived together for months. Then for no reason Dean, he, he threw me out. “What are you doing here? Dean had asked.” Castiel dropped the tie pieces on the ground, and walked without looking where he was going, “From then to now, he’s loved Ruby.” Castiel stumbled over Sam’s foot. “Sam are you dead or asleep?” He knelt down and shook Sam, “Sam, Sam are you okay?”

 

Sam opened his eyes and looked into Castiel’s eyes. Sam smiled, jumped up, and pulled Castiel up. He hugged Castiel tenderly, “I would run through a field of werewolves for you, dearest Castiel.” He ran his hands through Castiel’s hair. Sam kissed Castiel.

 

Castiel ducked and pushed his way out of Sam’s grasp, exclaiming, “What? You love Ruby and I LOVE Dean.” Castiel looked at Sam’s face. His expression was not right. His eyes were half closed. He had a little smile across his open mouth. “What is with you Sam?”

 

Sam adjusted his clothing, “Ruby? I can’t believe the time I’ve spent with that dreadful woman. When I could have been here with you, all this time.” Sam put his arm around Castiel and shook his head, “And Dean. Well, if he’s with the hideous Ruby, good for him. But if Dean comes near you, I’d like to stab him with the first blade,” he said smiling.

 

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And for Sam to describe stabbing someone, as if it was the most normal of activities! “No. No. Don’t say such things, Sam.” Castiel turned walking away, “Sam and Ruby, you two should be together forever. Be happy with the love you already have.”

 

Sam ran around Castiel, and clasped his shoulders. Castiel decided instantly that Sam’s grip was way too sensuous. He moved to get away. Sam gripped tighter. Sam’s arms were too long for Castiel to easily remove himself. Sam still looked strangely dreamy eyed to Castiel, “Who would not change a demon for an angel?” It took Castiel a moment to process what Sam was saying. Sam continued, “In your eyes. In these beautiful blues, I see such love.”

 

Castiel full of anger removed Sam’s hands with a jerk, “Seriously! Your mocking me! What witch has driven you to taunt me? Rowena! Dean abhors me and now you abuse me.” Castiel left.

 

Sam looked down at his empty hands and saw something. He approached it. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Castiel’s rain coat. He bent down to pick it up, and uncovered Ruby. “Ruby!” He dropped the coat. His eyes widened in horror, he stood frozen, in panic, “Of course. I have to get out of here.” He ran to the right. “Quick.” He stopped, “I feel sick, like eating nothing but jelly bellies for four days straight.” He ran to the left, “This is insane, I love Castiel with all my might.” He ran back to the coat, stared at it and the sleeping Ruby, “I’ll be his vessel, I’ll be his knight.” Sam grabbed the coat and took off after Castiel.

 

With the removal of the coat Ruby awakened, “What a horrible dream. Sam? Where are you? It was of a vampire ripping out my heart.” She stood up and looked for Sam, “Sam?” Ruby walked carefully in the dark, looking for Sam.


	5. Crowley makes an ass of men and fairies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem results when the village players’ practice is interrupted. The Fairy Queen’s sleep is also interrupted.

In the woods, in a clearing, there grew an Elm tree. Under it’s spreading branches, at it’s foot laid the fairy Queen. Amara slept in a bed made from a walnut shell. Her fairies had filled it with flowers, and sang softly as they continued their chores.

 

In walked Metatron, “Are we all here?” He asked as he looked around surveying the area. He acted disdainful, like one buying a house, and hoping that a bad attitude would get them a lower price.

 

Ketch and Pierce followed Metatron. Pierce went to the far side of the clearing and watched Ketch, while keeping an eye on Metatron. Ketch walked around the clearing, “Here’s a marvelous place for our rehearsal. This grass shall be our stage, behind these hawthorn shrubs our backstage; and we’ll practice by going from the start to the end. Just as we will do it, on Prince John’s wedding day.” He nodded to Mick.

 

Metatron pissing on the far side of the Elm, called over his shoulder, “Mr. Ketch.”

 

Jo, Ms. Watt, and Lady Bevell entered the clearing.

 

Ketch turned towards Metatron, “Yes? Your such a cock Metatron.”

 

Metatron put away his junk, “There are things in this comedy that just won’t do. Mister Fizzles must draw a sword to kill himself; we can’t have the wedding party watching a suicide. What are we going to do?”

 

Jo smirked, “Sure, we must not frighten the best hunter in the land.”

 

Ms. Watt smiled at Ketch, “I believe we must leave the killing out.” Ketch smiled back.

 

Metatron explained, “Don’t worry. I know how to make it all work. I simply read a note at the very beginning, saying nobody will be harmed, and that I am not killed; and, for even more assurance, tell them that I, Mister Fizzles, am not Mister Fizzles, but Metatron the programmer: then nobody will be afraid.”

 

Ketch nodded, “Very well, a note in the prologue.”

 

Mick worriedly asked, “Will the ladies be afraid to see a hellhound?”

 

Ms. Watt said laughing and teasing, “I fear it, I promise you.”

 

Metatron moved to be in the middle of the group, “Sirs, consider:” the women stiffened, “to bring in--God protect us!--a hellhound among ladies, is a most dreadful thing; in my humble opinion there is not a more fearful wild animal than your hellhound.”

 

Ketch gave a half smile, “Demons?”

 

Jo added dryly, “Therefore another ‘note’ this is not a hellhound.”

 

Metatron oblivious to Jo’s putdown, exclaimed, “No! You must say his name, and half his face must be seen through the hellhound's neck: and he himself must speak through, saying thus,” he pretended to spread a cloth apart from his face, then continued, “--'Ladies,'-- If you think I am a hellhound, I am no such thing; I am a man. And tell them plainly, I am Mick the English teacher.” He bowed.

 

Ketch tried to regain the stage, “Well, fine. We need to bring the moonlight into Prince John’s compound; for, you know, Mister Fizzles and Paris meet by moonlight.”

 

Jo put out the question, “Is there a full moon the night of the play?”

 

Metatron jumped in, “A calendar, quick your Ipad! Look under almanac; find out the phases of the moon. Find out if there be moonlight!”

 

Ketch looking at his Ipad, “Yes, it shines that night.”

 

“Why, then may you leave a window open, and let the moon shine in.” Jo and Lady Bevell exchanged a look.

 

“Aye, but if it rains or is overcast? Hm.” He put away his Ipad in his backpack, “Someone will carry a lantern, to represent the light of the moon. Then, we must have a wall for Mister Fizzles and Paris, to talk through. Also, it must have a crack.”

 

“You can never bring in a wall. What say you, Metatron?” asked Jo smiling.

 

Metatron beat Ketch to the answer, “Some man or other must be the Wall: and he can be decorated with plaster, and let him hold his fingers thus,” he put his first finger and thumb into a circle.” He spread his arms wide in a ‘ta da’ move. “Mister Fizzles and Paris whisper sweet nothings through the hole.”

 

Ketch laughed as Metatron made the circle, knowing what it meant, “Okay. Finally, let’s start the rehearsal. Mister Fizzles, you begin, then go backstage. Everyone pay attention to your cues.”

 

Crowley entered behind the players, “What have we here? So near the sleeping fairy queen? What? A play!”

 

Ketch yelled, “Action!” Nothing happened, “Mister Fizzles?!”

 

Metatron dramatically walked into the clearing. He took a turn around the space, lifted his eyes to the heavens, with his hands over his heart, said dramatically, “Paris, the flowers of odious..”

 

Ketch yelled, “Odors, odors.”

 

“--odors sweet: So is your breath, my dearest Paris.” He lowered his gaze and jammed a hand up to the back of his ear, “But I hear a voice! Stay here, and soon I will reappear.” With great exaggeration, Metatron ran on tiptoe, behind the hawthorn.

 

Crowley watched in silent laughter, “What a strange Mister Fizzles this is.” He stood behind Metatron’s back.

 

“Must I speak now?” asked Lady Bevell.

 

Ms. Watt came over and stood next to Ketch, he took her arm. Distracted he said, “Yes, you must. You understand he goes to see what made a noise, and then he returns.”

 

Lady Bevell moved to the center of the ‘stage’, and calmly said, “Most radiant Mr. Fizzles, glowing like a soul; like a red, red rose; as a true horse that never tires. I'll meet you at Johnsey’s tomb.”

 

Ketch declared, “'Jonah's tomb. You know, like Jonah and the whale, Jonah. Lady Bevell you must not speak that yet; the next line belongs to Mister Fizzles. Mr. Fizzles enter: you missed your cue; it is, 'Never tires.'”

 

Lady Bevell began again, “O,--As a true horse, that never tires.” She looked to see Metatron’s entry, and reacted with amazement. “Oh.”

 

Metatron now had the head of a moose. He removed a twig from above his right eye. Metatron orated with a soft, husky, grunting voice, “If I were fair, Paris. I am yours.”

 

Ketch jumped back in fright, “O we are haunted. Run away! Help!” Ketch, Mick Davies, Lady Bevell, Jo, and Ms. Watt all ran away.

 

Crowley laughed, “I'll follow you, I'll lead you around and about. Until your all so dizzy you don’t know your friend from a beast!” And he left to mis-lead the villager players.

 

Metatron left alone, wandered around the stage, “Why do they run away? Is this to make me afraid?” He scratched at his great big nose. Unaware it was a great big, hairy nose.

 

Jo not believing Crowley’s taunts, returned and walked up to Metatron, “O Metatron, you are changed!” She touched his antler, “This is no costume.” She froze with fear, her hand in the air.

 

Metatron asked, “What do you see? I think your making a fool of me.” Unable to deal with this strangeness, Jo ran away.

 

Ketch returned to the stage. He tried to remove the moose mask, then froze, “Bless me, Metatron! You are a shapeshifter.” He shook his head sadly and he too ran away.

 

Metatron left alone on the stage wondered aloud, “This is to make an ass of me; to frighten me, if they could. I will walk up and down here. AND I will sing, that they shall HEAR I am not afraid.” 

 

Metatron Sang:

  
Here I am a wandering  
On this the longest day.  
This we call mid-summer  
Hip, hip horraway.

By the end Metatron was quite loud. Queen Amara awoke and sat up, “What angel wakes me?” She asked with a smile, “Such a lovely song.” Metatron sang another four bars in perfect moose.

 

Queen Amara went up to him, “I see you, and swear to you, I do love You.”

 

“I can gleek out upon occasion.”

 

Amara stroked his ear, “You are as wise as you are beautiful.”

 

“I wish I had the wit to leave this place.” He looked around.

 

Queen Amara ducked the antler and taking hold of his neck pleaded, “Do not go. Do not leave me. I love you so. You know not to whom you are speaking, I am no common girl. Jewels, and gems, riches and more. Delicious foods, a bed of flowers, and best of all, you are now as we, and as light as a fairy.” And it was true, Metatron was now the size to easily fit into a walnut shell. Except for his antlers sticking out.

 

Queen Amara called out, “Garth! Naomi! Ash! and Claire!”

 

All four flew up in a blink, Garth said “Ready.”

 

Naomi said, “And I.”

 

Ash said, “And I.”

 

Claire said, “And I.”

 

All four fairies asked in unison “Where do we go? What do we do?”

 

Queen Amara answered them with some wild poem. That Metatron only vaguely understood.

 

“Be kind and courteous to this gentleman;  
Feed him with apricocks and dewberries,  
The honey-bags steal from the humble-bees,  
And for night-tapers crop their waxen thighs  
And light them at the fiery glow-worm's eyes,  
To have my love to bed and to arise;  
And pluck the wings from Painted butterflies  
To fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes:  
Nod to him, elves, and do him courtesies.”

 

Garth bowed saying, “Hey, Dude,” and he nodded.

 

Naomi curtseyed, “Hey.”

 

Ash nodded, “Hey.” Thinking that dude looks like a moose/man. Oh, at least he’s not an ass.

 

Claire curtseyed, “Hey.”

 

Metatron stared at Claire for a moment, “I am speechless. Who are you?”

 

Claire curtseyed a second time, “Claire.” He moved on to Naomi.

 

“Your name I beseech you?”

 

“Naomi.”

 

“Hope to get to know you better.” He moved on to Garth, “Your name honest gentleman?”

 

“Garth.”

 

“I hope to get to know you better.” Metatron returned to the Queen.

 

Ash looked at Metatron, staring with a WTF expression.

 

Queen Amara took Metatron’s hand and led the way to her bed, “Silence his tongue. Put him in my bed, for we are free to do as I please tonight.


	6. We gotta get out of this place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware entering Fairies’ woods, you may become confused, or tortured by your friends. And certainly not on the shortest night of the year.

The fairies owned these woods. They flitted to and fro tending _their_ forest. At their touch, plants blossomed, colors became more intense. The animals responded, often with song. The birds were singing a melody. The insects joined in. The wind added in the sound of twigs scraping and the rustling of leaves. King Chuck walked along a path, deep in thought. Nephilims were rare, and Jack was dear to his heart. He mused, “Is my Queen awake? Who or what hideous beast, does she love?” His fairies looked away, knowing their King’s sadness over Jack. They busied themselves with gardening. Crowley returned. Crowley’s intensity had never been in sync with the other fairies. He always seemed to be more interested in everything else, but gardening. The King asked Crowley, “How now, mad spirit?”

 

“Some working types, entered our woods, intending to rehearse a play; ‘Mister Fizzles and Paris’. When Mister Fizzles stepped ‘backstage’ he was transformed.” Crowley smiled as he remembered doing the deed, “and now he has the head of a moose.” The King gazed at Crowley with a mixture of admiration and an expression best described as ‘yikes’. “Returning to the stage, he scared off his friends.” Crowley laughed and continued, “I gave the lot of them a helping ‘hand’, in losing the path. Thus they are now quite lost. Calling and other fake sounds, aided them in crashing into the bushes and brambles. I returned to find the braying of the beast had awakened the Queen. She is now totally smitten and caressing him. She is,” he paused for dramatic effect, “deeply in love with a Moose!”

 

King Chuck smiled happily, “Yeah, this is better than what I could have imagined.” Crowley bowed with joy. King Chuck continued, “And what of the lumberjack? Did you douse his eyes?”

 

Crowley nodded, “Yes, his eyes, are now covered with the purple flower’s goo, and await his waking. Laying nearby, is the man with the coat, who he can then,” he paused briefly, “woo.” He smiled again.

 

Ruby followed by Dean entered a nearby clearing. King Chuck ordered, “Look, this is the guy. Hide.” Both fairies hid in the shrubs. The rest of the fairies, being much farther down the path, continued their work.

 

Mystified, Crowley asked, “Who, him? And who is the girl?”

  

Dean attempted to put his hand on Ruby’s shoulder. She stopped and, and stared at it. Dean removed his hand. “Ruby, save the battles for your enemies. You know I love you.” He walked around her, to face her. She looked at his devastating smile. He reached out his hands towards her.

 

Ruby looking quite put out began, “I swear Dean..”

 

Dean lit up with delight, “You said my name. Dearest Ruby.” Ruby moved, left than right. Each time she moved, Dean moved also and stayed directly in front of her.

 

Frustrated Ruby stamped her foot, “I swear, if you killed Sam. Then kill me too. Sam has always been faithful to me, never would he leave me, sleeping in a forest! It must be, that you murdered him. You’re a hunter. I know you’re capable of killing.”

 

Dean smiled, as he attempted to hug her. Sweetly, he appealed to Ruby, “Murdered people look pale, even grey and sometimes they’re bloody. That’s how I should look! Your words stab me through the heart.” He placed his hand on his chest.

 

Over in the bushes, the King and Crowley, both noticed the muscles of Dean’s arm and chest. Crowley took a deep breath.

 

“Yet you, the murderer, look as cool as a cold one on a hot day.” Dean smiled at her wistfully. The King’s expression went flat, nothing had been fixed. What did happen?

 

“Where is Sam? Dean if you’re a decent person, you’ll give him to me.”

 

“I would rather give his carcass to my dogs.” Dean replied with such forcefulness, that Ruby was shocked.

 

“You dog! Out, cur!” She pointed dramatically into the woods. Dean ignored her request and kept on smiling. Ruby smacked her hands on Dean’s chest. Dean did not even step backwards. “Dean, did you kill him? Where did you hide his body? Tell me truthfully, was Sam killed while sleeping?” Ruby started to cry, “Oh, oh, such bravery you have. Killing a sleeping man!”

 

Dean sighed, “Such passion. You’ve got the wrong person. I am not guilty of Sam's death; As far as I know he’s alive.”

 

“I beg you, tell me he is alive,” she bowed her head. Her shoulders were shaking.

 

Dean successfully wrapped Ruby in his arms, “And if I could, would you stay with me?”

 

“Never! Whether Sam is dead or alive, I hate you.” Ruby pushed herself away from Dean. She left, staring hard at Dean.

 

Dean laid down, stretched and stared up at the stars, “No use chasing her, not when she’s this angry.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, rolled on his side, brought his knees up, and fell asleep.

 

King Chuck griped Crowley’s shoulder, “What have you done? You got the wrong guy. You must have split up the lovers. And now, Dean here, he was supposed to be with the dark haired guy with the coat. Instead he’s chasing after Ruby!”

 

Crowley pleaded, “They do look like brothers.”

 

King Chuck replied disdainfully, “Not in this universe.” Chuck turned away from Crowley.

 

“Maybe, it was just fate?”

 

King Chuck calmed down and with a set face, directed Crowley, by waving his hand, “Faster than the wind does blow, find Sam and the dark haired man. Use any means to bring them here. We’ll get these two together.”

 

Crowley backed away, “I go, I go; look how I’m going. Swifter than the hounds from hell.” And, he was gone.

 

“Hopefully Crowley returns with both men before the dawn.” The fairies moved closer, watching intently as King Chuck knelt next to the sleeping Dean. To better study the handsome man’s features, he pushed Dean onto his back. An amulet shrouded in vapors hung on a string around his neck, slid into view. “What is this? Clearly this amulet is enchanted,” King Chuck held the amulet and wove a spell. Pink and green vapors rose up off the amulet leaving behind a pink heart shaped cage within a tangle of green vines. The King blew on the vines. They dissolved. Inside the cage was a small red heart. King Chuck took the cage in his hand crushing it. The red heart fell away from the amulet and onto Dean’s chest. The King gently pushed the heart into Dean’s chest.

 

In his sleep Dean mumbled the name, “Castiel.”

 

“I return your true heart to you, Dean. Who did this horrible hex on you?” And then more sternly, “And in my woods.” The King ran his hand over Dean’s hair, caressing his face and lips, “May this sleeping Adonis awake, and be returned to the love he has for one sweet guy.”

 

Crowley returned. The King stood, “Dean was enchanted against true love, by who, I do not know. Touch the amulet on his chest.” Crowley touched the amulet. “Later, find the one who did this evil spell. They are the one we will torture. Hush, here the men are, they will awaken Dean.” The King, Crowley and nearby fairies, all moved into the bushes and leaves. At the arrival of Castiel and Sam to the clearing, Crowley whispered to his king, “Here is the lover and the loved one, who was betrayed from his true love. Shall we see how they act? Lord, what fools these mortals be!” Crowley shrugged and laughed, “Sam loves Castiel and now, so does Dean. This is going to end well.”

 

Castiel walked quickly into the clearing. Clearly trying to evade Sam. Sam followed with tears running down his cheeks, trailing Castiel’s coat. The coat was dirty and covered in leaves and twigs. “Why should you think that I’m lying? If I was full of hate, would I have these tears?” Sam dropped the coat and wiped his cheeks and tried to show his wet palms to Castiel.

 

Castiel pushed Sam away, “Your too smart for me Sam. What a devilish-holy mess! You vowed to Ruby, and then to me.” He held both hands out in front of himself, as if holding two bowls, judging one to the other. Then, turning his hands, palms out to Sam, “Nothing but air.”

 

Sam shook his head, “I was out of my mind, when I swore to her.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up, “So, you’re willing to toss Ruby over?”

 

“No, Dean loves her! And he doesn’t love you.” Castiel responded with a look of pain, turned away and saw Dean. He went to his sleeping love and shook him.

 

Dean woke up, stretched and yawned, “Oh! Castiel, my angel!” Dean jumped up, “You’re so perfect! My love. If I could wake each day, to these blue eyes.” He kissed Castiel’s cheek. Castiel pushed Dean away. Dean sighed, “Oh, let me kiss these lips, they are.. such bliss!” Dean smiled.

 

Castiel took a step backwards, looked over at Sam and then to Dean, “O hell! I see you are all bent on tormenting me. I thought, you” he pointed to Sam “were at least Civil, and you” he pointed to Dean, “hate me. But, must you join together, in mocking me? You say; you love me, but in your hearts, you hate me. Together you both love Ruby, and now, you both mock me. What strong men you are,” he pushed Dean’s hands off his shoulders, “That taunting me is your favorite sport!” Castiel walked a few paces away, and turned back towards Dean.

 

Sam said in a solicitous manner, “Dean you are being unkind, you love Ruby; I know. Marry her. You have my blessing.” Which both Dean and Castiel found to be most grating. Sam was now standing in between Dean and Castiel, “Never leave me Castiel, my love, until my death.”

 

Dean ordered Sam, while pulling him away, “Keep your Ruby; if I ever loved her, all that is gone. She was a nice girl to visit with, but now Castiel is here. Castiel is and will always be my true love.” Sam broke free of Dean and placed his arm around Castiel. Dean never taking his eyes off Castiel, did a strange little movement with his hands, first to his belly and ending up on his hips. He looked at the ground briefly with his mouth open.

 

Sam oblivious to Dean, turned to Castiel, with adorable puppy-dog eyes pleaded, “No, Castiel, say it isn’t true.”

 

Castiel looked at the two men in astonishment, “You waste your breath. You’re both mocking me.”

 

Dean moved back to Castiel’s side, flipped Sam’s arm off of Castiel’s shoulder. He put his own arm over Cas’s shoulder. He pointed with his other hand, “Look Sammy, here comes your true love.” Sam looked, then cut an angry look back at Dean.

 

Ruby walked in slowly, making her way through the darkness, “What a horrible night. I’m glad I heard you talking. Sam why did you leave me?”

 

“Why should I stay?” Sam asked innocently, “I prefer to follow my true love.” Dean scoffed.

 

“What? What love?”

 

Crowley observed, “She is in the dark, in more ways than one.” The King cut Crowley a look, still peeved at the mix-up.

 

Sam smiled and looked adoringly at Castiel saying, “Fair Castiel.” He moved to Castiel’s side. He looked back at Ruby, “Why are you still looking for me? Or is it too dark for you to see?” Sam flipped Dean’s arm off, and put his own arm around Castiel’s shoulders, “Does this not show? Can you not see the hate I have for you? This, is where I belong.” Dean reached up and removed Sam’s arm. Castiel ducked away from both men. Jerking his arm, Sam freed himself from Dean.

 

“It cannot be,” said Ruby, bewildered. She kept looking back and forth. From one, to the other, of the three men.

 

Castiel backed away and looked at Ruby, then at Sam and Dean, “She’s a part of this! I thought you were my friend, Ruby. How could you join them? To bait me this way.” He shook his head staring at Ruby, “All the times we’ve been together, and hunted together. Our friendship, all through high school, all through the year-long Vampire attacks, gone in one night. I feel so hurt.”

 

“I am amazed. What are you talking about?”

 

“Ruby, did you not tell Sam, to follow me and lie to my face? And Dean, who loves you, tonight took a knife to my throat. Then, he just flipped and now calls me angel, perfect, and ‘my love’. Why would he say this, if he hates me? Why does Sam deny he loves you? Good questions, all.” Castiel moved away from Ruby, “You must be, behind all this.” He waved at Sam and Dean.

 

“I cannot understand what you mean!” Ruby scratched her head with both hands.

 

Castiel thought Ruby looked a little crazy, but, couldn’t tell in the darkness, how crazy, “Sure, keep it up. Wink when I’m not looking. Well done. It’s my own fault. I’m going to kill myself, or leave the country! Either will be better than this. This life.” Castiel turned to leave.

 

Sam heard the pain in Castiel’s voice and took his hands saying softly, “Stay please, gentle Castiel; believe me when I say: I love you!”

 

Castiel broke free, “Oh, perfect! Just great! Excellent. I love you all.”

 

“Sam, do not taunt Castiel,” implored Ruby.

 

“What can I say Cas, to compel you to stay?” Dean pleaded, going down on one knee with his arms wide.

 

Sam glared at Dean, “You can’t. Castiel I love you; on my life, I do: and I’m willing to fight to the death anyone who says otherwise.”

 

“Believe me, I love you more than he can,” Dean stood up and moved closer to Castiel.

 

Sam pushed his way between Dean and Castiel, “If you say so, then prove it.”

 

Dean pushed back between Sam and Castiel, “Quick, let’s go. Now!”

 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Ruby quite wide-eyed asked as she moved in front of Sam and grabbed his arms.

 

“Away with you!” Sam ordered Ruby. He raised his arms.

 

Dean shouted, “No, no Ruby. He’s only acting.” He turned to Sam, “Your only pretending that your willing to have a duel with me. But you won’t. You coward.” He turned back to Ruby, “He’ll stay and try to hide behind you.”

 

Sam threw off Ruby’s arms, “Ruby let go of me! Or like a ghost, I’ll take iron to you!”

 

Dean grabbed Sam again.

 

Ruby affronted jumped back asking, “Why are you so rude? Are you possessed? My sweet love,-“

 

Sam shouted back, battling Dean, “Get lost, demon child! Out! Out, of my sight!”

 

“You don’t mean it. Your teasing me?”

 

Castiel butted in, shrugging his shoulders,“Yes, it’s true; your all liars.”

 

“Dean, I will keep my word,” continued Sam.

 

Dean had again gotten the upper hand and Sam was bent over. “I wish I could trust you, but you are so weak. So, I think your promises are all lies.” They both fell. Not letting go of each other, they attempted to stand. Ruby latched onto Sam’s arm.

 

Sam with his hair flopping over his face, answered. “What, should I stab her, shoot her, kill her dead? Although I hate her, I'll not hurt her.”

 

Ruby let go of Sam, “What can hurt, more than hate?” She stopped and looked up to the heavens, running her hands thru her hair, then held her hands straight up, cried out,“What the hell is going on?”

 

She stopped and looked at Sam wrestling Dean. “I think I’m going crazy. Oh. I am Ruby. Yes, I am. You are Sam. This very night you loved me. And now, you hate me.” Vexed she slapped Sam on the side, “While I was sleeping, you left me.” She slapped him across the cheek, “Is this forever?”

 

Sam stood up and stopped fighting Dean. Soberly, he looked Ruby up and down, “Hated child. Do you not understand the love, the fondness, I have for sweet, adorable, Castiel?” Castiel made a break for it. Dean stopped him with a bear hug. Sam continued,“Were you to be possessed, I’d not read Latin for you. There is no hope for us.” Ruby was stunned.

 

Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, “Cas, I want to be with you. The way we used to be. I want to wake up with you. Every morning.” Castiel froze, he could not believe his ears. First hate, then threats of death, and now lies of love. Which, until some little time ago, he longed to hear such words. Even now his heart wanted to jump in Dean’s arms. But, he cannot believe any of it, is true. He stands there frozen. With Dean wrapped around him.

 

Ruby looked over at Dean, she saw the expression on his face. Suddenly, she could no long see or hear anything, except Dean’s face. Thinking to herself: ‘This must be what it feels like, to be dying, to be shot in the chest.’ Of all the times Dean had professed his love to me, pleading, going down on one knee, taking my hand, never have I seen this expression on his face. She blinks, and looks at Castiel. Castiel is rapt listening to Dean’s words. Unmoving, he has not changed his expression, nor his stance. She knows the truth. Castiel loves Dean. And Dean Castiel. Just as suddenly, she can hear again. Castiel in frustration, pushed Dean away. Sam continued to berate her.

 

“Trust me when I say, that I do hate you, and love Castiel. If I never see you again, it will be too soon.” Sam turned toward Castiel.

 

Despondently, Ruby’s shoulders drooped. Softly she said, “O me!” She clutched her chest, “Have you been taken over by a shape-shifter?! What thief, what demon, came in the night, and stole my sweet Sam’s heart from him?” Her face flushed red. She turned away, towards the woods.

 

Dean is saying something and trying to stroke his hand, softly over Castiel’s cheek.

 

Sam ran back to Ruby, he grabbed at her wrist, and pulled her back. Charged with emotion he demanded, “What, like a cat with fangs and claws, will you say such things about me? I let you accuse me, or I answer to you? Damn you! You fake, short, low.. black cat! You puppet, you!”

 

“Unbelievable. You call me a Puppet? Why? Oh, I get it! Castiel has been comparing us. He is taller, I am short and low. I’m a black cat. He is handsome, therefore more loved. Now, Sam thinks so, so highly of you.” She reached her hands out to claw at Castiel, over and over again. Each time Dean moved between them. “I am a fake, dwarfish demon, of low standing? Tell me Castiel, how low am I? My low nails can reach your eyes.” She was now yelling quite loudly, and made a grab under Dean’s arm, to reach Castiel’s face.

 

Castiel at hearing Ruby say his name, had turned his attention from Dean, to her. At her threats, he jumped back, “Please, though both of you tease me, Sam, Dean, don’t let her hurt me. I’m no good at such warfare. It involves ‘talking’, to ‘people’.” He said using finger quotes. Ruby gritted her teeth and made another attempt, both Sam and Dean stopped her. “She’s ferocious, like a cat, enough to make anyone afraid.” Ruby lunged again. “Stop her. You may think, because she is some lower demon than myself, that I can match her. But, her blades are as sharp as yours. As are her words.”

 

Ruby yelled, “Lower! Demon!” She moved around Sam this time.

 

Calmly and slowly Castiel stated, “Ruby, calm down, your a good person, and I love you. Don’t be so bitter.” He held up a finger, “I’ve never wrong'd you; except of course in that, I love Dean.” He put his finger to his lips. Then started to nod yes, and moved his hands to his hips, “Ah, I did tell him, you would be here, in these woods.” He scraped his toe in the dirt. Ruby was astonished. She stopped fighting Sam and stood with her mouth open. Castiel continued, “And he came here. And I came here. Because I love him. I thought, he would stop loving you, if he saw you and Sam leave, together.” Castiel looked at Ruby, taking in her crazed expression, her tangled hair, and hurriedly added, “Dean threatened to kill me.”

 

Dean took Castiel’s hand and tried to kiss it. “Never, my love.”

 

Castiel yanked his hand away. He continued, as Sam attempted to place his arm over Castiel’s shoulder again, “And now, let me go, back home. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over this embarrassment, by you all. You see how fond I am of you?” Again Dean and Sam both try to hug Castiel’s shoulders. Again, Castiel removed Sam’s arm, then Dean’s. Again, he headed for the woods.

 

Ruby suddenly got her thoughts together and began yelling, “Then git! Betrayer! What’s keeping you?”

 

“I leave without my foolish heart,” Castiel said over his shoulder.

 

Everybody moved towards Castiel. Ruby reached for Castiel saying with wild eyes, “What, with Sam?”

 

“Dean. You fool. With Dean, it’s always been Dean,” Castiel and Dean made eye contact. It was a conversation without words.

 

Sam flung Ruby’s arms away from Castiel, “I’ll save you, Castiel.”

 

Dean pushed in to take Castiel’s hand, “No, never. Sam, you take Ruby’s side.” He glared at Sam.

 

Castiel looked at Dean, and said to him, “Oh, when she's angry, and though she is little, she is fierce.” Dean smiled with love, back at Castiel. Castiel, still not quite believing Dean, let Sam pull Dean away.

 

“'Little' again! Nothing but 'low' and 'little'! Why will you listen to him? Out of my way.”

 

Sam, holding up his thumb and finger to indicate holding a very small object said, “Get out, you insignificant bead, you piece of popcorn.” Ruby was instantly affronted, and renewed her attack.

 

Dean tried to pull Sam away, “Castiel can speak for himself, don’t try to speak for him. If you no longer love Ruby, that’s your problem. So shut up.”

 

“What? Ruby has no hold on me. Castiel, who’s love is best for you? Two-faced Dean or mine? Shall we duel? For the right to you, fair Castiel?”

 

“I'll go with you, and fight you to the end!” Said Dean and followed Sam out of the clearing.

 

Ruby left alone with Castiel asked, “You, Mister, where do you think your going?”

 

“I do not and will not trust you anymore. Nor stay in your cursed company. Your good at fighting. But, I’m faster.” Castiel ended on a smug note and ran out of the clearing.

 

Ruby chased after Castiel, “I am amazed! What is going on?”

 

 

King Chuck glared at Crowley, quite put out, “This is your mess.” Chuck walked right up to Crowley, saying softly in a tone that was more menacing than ranting or yelling, “Unless, you did this for sport?”

 

Crowley looked steadily at his King, “Believe me, my King, I made a mistake. Did you not tell me, I should know the man by his plaid shirt? I did as you asked. I anointed a lumberjack's eyes; and so far, I have to say, I’m glad I did it. They’re fun.”

 

“You see these two lovers looking for a place to fight? Zip over there, and confuse them. Make a fog, so they become lost. They must not find each other. Then, get them good and angry. But, sound like Sam, as you talk to Dean. Then sound like Dean and lead-on Sam. When they are tired and fall asleep, crush this herb into Sam's eyes. It will remove the love-in-idleness effect. He will return to loving Ruby. When they awake, all this night will seem a dream, and the lovers will marry and live their lives. While you do that, I'll beg my Queen for her nephilim, Jack. Only then, will I release the charm from her eyes. Freeing her from loving that beast. And well, everything will be alright. Oh, wait. There is still the matter of the one doing magic in our woods.”

 

“My fairy lord, this night is short and dawn comes early. So, I better hurry.”

 

“I have faith in you, Robin Goodfellow. But I also want to know who charmed the amulet. If it was my Queen, well, I’ll deal with her. And if not, then who? These woods are fairy woods, no other may use magic here except us.” Both fairies were gone before a hummingbird could flap his wings twice.

 

“Up and down, up and down, I will lead them up and down: I am fear'd in field and town. Here comes Sam.”

 

“Where are you Dean?”

 

Crowley in his best Dean voice said: “Here, and ready to take you on. Come on. Where are you Sam?”

 

“I’m coming. And when I get there, so help me Dean.”

 

“Follow me, then, to even ground.” Sam followed Crowley. Crowley led Sam thru thick and thorny bushes. Then he left Sam alone, to go find Dean.

 

Crowley found Dean crashing through bushes, yelling “Sam! Sam! Sam-my. Get over here. You coward, have you run away? Come out, come out, Sammy! Where are you hiding?”

 

Crowley in his best Sam voice, called from some distance away, “Your the coward, Dean. Are you afraid to face me? You short, hunter-wanna be.”

 

“Yeah, sure, come on out of those trees. Face me like a man. Are you there?”

 

“Follow my voice: there are too many trees here.” Dean moved towards Crowley. Crowley left to go back to misleading Sam.

 

“When I go to where he was, he is gone, when I get there. No matter how fast I run, he is always gone.” Breathing heavy, Sam sat and rested. “In the morning I'll find Dean and take my revenge.” Sam laid down and fell asleep.

 

Crowley finding Dean and sounding like Sam teased, “What’s keeping you Dean?”

 

“You keep running away. Sam hold still. Are you afraid to look me in the face? Where are you now Sammy?”

 

“Come, I’m right here.” Crowley had maneuvered Dean to a spot near Sam.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are. Dammit Sam.” Dean sat down. “Tomorrow morning, you and I are going to have it out.” Dean laid down. “You can bet on it.”

 

Castiel walked until he was a stone’s throw from Dean. Thinking he is all alone in the woods he laid down. “What a long and painful night. In the morning I am going home. Away from all these liars. Maybe I’ll feel better in the morning.” Castiel fell asleep.

 

“Only three? Come one more; I need four. Here she comes, curst and sad: Truly, I have been a devil, tormenting Castiel and making Ruby mad.”

 

Ruby stopped walking, “I’m tired, wet, scraped from thorns, and bushes. I can go no further. May God watch over my Sam, this night, especially if they fight!” Ruby laid down and slept.

 

“Now that all are asleep, gentle Sam, I'll apply to your eye, your remedy,” Crowley squeezed the herb on Sam's eyes. “When you wake, you will take, in the sight of your one true love. And all will be well,” Crowley left to find his king.


	7. Day breaks. Only one heart is broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day breaks, everyone awakes. And the frolicking of the night before seems but a dream.

 

All was peaceful in the woods as the grey light of dawn, awoke the birds. Sam sleeping, snuggled up to a Gardenia shrub. It’s blooms filled the air with scent. At his feet grew an Elm. Which Dean, on the other side, had used it’s roots as a pillow. On the other side of the Gardenia shrub, grew a patch of Lily’s-Of-the-Valley, where Ruby slept.

 

King Chuck arrived, looked at the sleeping trio. Crowley, pointed to Castiel. The King walked over and took a good long look at the man in the black suit. It was interesting, Castiel slept half on Lily’s-Of-the-Valley and half on grass. The little white flowers outlined his suit and framed his dark hair. His face and the front side of his suit were surrounded by a green velvety lawn.

Chuck stepped behind the Elm. Queen Amara arrived with Metatron, followed by Garth, Naomi, Ash, Claire and the rest of her fairies. If her fairies saw the King, they said nothing, as they picked flowers for the Queen’s bed.

 

 King Chuck stepped out from behind the Elm, “Hello, Amara, my Queen.” 

 

Without taking her eyes off her ass, she asked sleepily, “What are you doing here? What do you want? Please go away.”

 

”Give me Jack.”

 

”You’ll leave if I do?” Chuck said nothing. “Fairies, give him Jack.” Ash and Naomi zipped away. They returned with a sleepy eyed Jack and handed him over to Crowley and the King.

 

The King left saying, “Jack. Jack. I finally found you.”

 

Queen Amara sat on her bed and patted a spot next to herself, “Come, sit down upon this flowery bed. While I kiss you all over, then cover you with flowers.” Metatron sat. Amara ran her hand up his back, neck and then along his ear. It tickled. “I am filled with wonder, when I look at you.”

  

“Where's Garth?” Asked Metatron sounding peeved.

  

“Here.” Answered Garth.

  

“Scratch my head Garth.” Garth scratched the top of Metatron’s mane. Then around his ears. “Where’s Naomi?”

 

“Here I am.”

  

“Naomi, find a humble-bee; and, bring me the honey-bags. Be careful not to break them; I don’t want you covered in honey. Where's Mistress Claire?”

  

“Yes?” Said Claire, she carried a leaf and curtseyed.

 

“Give me your leaf, Mistress Claire. Please don’t leave, ma’am. And stop curtseying.” Claire stopped curtseying. Metatron fanned himself with the leaf.

 

Claire asked, “What do you need?”

  

“Nothing, ma’am, but help Naomi to scratch. I must pay a visit to the barber's; for I think I am hairy about the face. I am such a tender ass, if it tickles, I must scratch.” Puzzled Claire joined Garth in scratching Metatron’s cheeks and his forehead.

 

Naomi went to Ash, and asked quietly, “You would agree he means a bumble-bee? I am not to search for a different creature.”

 

Ash replied dourly, “Bumble-bee it is. I don’t think this human is capable of normal speech.”

  

Queen Amara asked the Ass, while stroking his fur, “Some music, my rare and beautiful love?”

  

“I know good music when I hear it! Let's have the tongs and the bones.” Tinging sounds started, as five fairies began playing triangles of different sizes. Two more began rubbing sticks together. The sound was pleasant and soothing. In her sleep, Ruby stretched and rolled on her back.

 

“Sweet love, what would you desire to eat?”

  

“A missive bowl of grass. I could munch good dry oats all day. I want a good bottle of hay: good hay, sweet hay. I could drink it all day.” Ash rolled his eyes.

 

Queen Amara bemused by his manner of speech, offered “I have a fairy named Ash, that shall go out and find the squirrel's stash, and fetch just for you, new nuts.”

 

Metatron cut the Queen off, “I’d rather have dried peas. But, please, let none of your people bother me, in the slightest: I have an exposition of sheep coming.”

 

She cooed, “Sleep and sweet dreams, and I will wrap you in my arms. Fairies, begone.” All the fairies in the area made a mad dash and flitted out of sight. “As the ivy twists around a tree, so I shall twist around thee. O, how I love you! Oh, how I love to love you!” In each other’s arms they peacefully slept.

 

 

King Chuck returned with Crowley. He leaned on Crowley’s right shoulder. Ruefully he asked “Crowley see this ‘sweet’ sight? I do feel pity: Seeing her lusting after this hated tool. The flowers, the dew, the singing for this fool.” He removed his arm. “On the plus side, I finally have Jack.” He knelt beside his Queen. “Now that I have him, it is time to undo this enchantment. This ass, you will free from his mask. But, wait a moment.” He looked at Amara, and brushed his hand along her face. He kissed her. Then using the herb on her eyes, he stood and said. “Now, my Amara; awake. My sweet Queen.”

  

Queen Amara’s eyes opened, “My King!” She stood up and looked around. As if seeing the familiar trees, would help her brain to adjust. “I think I was hallucinating! I thought. I thought I was fondling an ass.”

  

“That one?” King Chuck nodded towards the sleeping ass.

 

Queen Amara saw Metatron, and jumped, “How? Yuck, he is so, so loathsome!” She closed and covered her eyes with one hand.

 

“Give us a moment my love.” He kissed Amara on the cheek. “Robin, take off this head,” he politely ordered Crowley. Then, he took both her hands, “Queen Amara, play music to strike these five people into a death like sleep. Leaving them to think this night was a dream.”

  

Crowley placed the remedy on Metatron’s eyes, “Now, when you awake, again you will see with your own foolish eyes.” He turned away and smirked.

 

 

Queen Amara nodded and called to her fairies, “Music, fairies come! Music, to charm all humans who hear it asleep!” The sound of wind blowing, with a high pitched ethereal howling, began. The rustling of leaves, the pitter-pat of dripping water, and the bird’s songs, all blended together to sooth those asleep. Queen Amara wove a spell. Then she returned to her King.

 

“Here we go, music! Come, my Queen, take hands with me, it is time to dance. Tomorrow we dance in Prince Johns' house, and give our blessing. When these lovers are married, we will also dance in their houses.”

 

“Fairy King, excuse me as I interrupt. You did ask and I did find. In our woods, Rowena is the one. The human thinks she is a witch and has been doing magic of a kind. Wait! I do hear the morning lark.”

  

“Then, my Queen,” Chuck circles his arm around her waist, “faster than horsemen, we must go.”

  

“My lord, how did I came to be sleeping, with this mortal.” King Chuck smiles and kisses her. And then they are gone.

 

  

Prince John, Mary, Lucifer, bodyguards and attendants, exited several vehicles. The sky was streaked with sun rays of gold, and flecked with clouds outlined in silver. They stood looking at the sky and the remains of the mid-summer bonfire. The bonfire had been the size of a city block this year. Prince John always included fragrant woods in the fire. He took a deep breath. He ordered Gabriel “Go, find the gamekeeper. Have him release the hounds in the western valley. While we go up the mountain. I would have Mary listen to their baying and the echoing.

  

Mary walked beside her Prince, holding his hand. She followed as they entered the woods, taking a path, which led up the mountain. She recounted “Once when hunting, the hounds treed a Rugaru. For miles and miles around, and over the lake, could be heard the baying of the beagles. So musical was the sound.”

 

Following several bodyguards, Prince John let go of her hand. “My hounds are bred out of the wolfhound kind. Dark grey, and ears so long they sweep away the morning dew. Much slower than greyhounds. But their howls are like bells. They are all in tune with each other. Judge for yourself. He stopped short, “Who’s this? Sleeping in the woods?” The Prince knew. The bodyguards also knew. Gabriel knew who they were, and also, said nothing.

  

Lucifer caught up to Prince John. He walked around, looking at the sleeping figures, “My lord, this is Ruby, my daughter. And this, Sam and there, Dean. And over here is Castiel. I have seen him before. He’s not from around here.” He returned to staring at his daughter.

 

Prince John asked, “Why are they sleeping here, together?” He noticed that none of the sleeping figures laid next to another. In fact they laid with bushes between them. “No doubt they observed the bonfire. Afterward, hearing of our intent to traverse up the mountain, came here to wait for us. But the night being longer than they thought, they now sleep. But tell me Lucifer, is this not the day that Ruby makes her choice?”

 

“It is, my Prince.”

 

“Go, tell the gamekeeper to wake them with horns,” the Prince said to Gabriel. Horns were heard in the distance, they slowly approached. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Ruby all awoke. “Good morning friends. Saint Valentine’s day is long over. Enough horns. Are you already sleeping with each other?” Sam, Dean, Castiel and Ruby all bowed their heads in shame. The horns stopped.

  

“Pardon, my lord,” said Sam, he stood up, and went around the shrub to Ruby. He picked a flower and gave it to Ruby.

  

“Very well, please stand up.” Everyone noticed that Sam helped Ruby. Meanwhile Dean went to Castiel. Prince John noticed the tailoring of Castiel’s black suit. He decided it was bespoke, and felt better, about the situation. “I know you two are enemies. How do you sleep with only a tree between you?”

  

Sam began, “Prince John, I’m amazed. I swear, I cannot say how I came to be here. Truthfully, I think,--I came with Ruby. We intended to leave. We love each other and wanted to live free, from being arrested.”

 

Lucifer jumped in, “Enough! Enough! My lord; you have enough! I beg the law, arrest him. He would have stolen my daughter! And Dean would have lost a wife.”

  

Dean stepped forward, “About that. Castiel told me of Ruby and Sam’s plan to meet here, and then run away. I came here and Castiel followed me. But, Prince John, I don’t know how, but --my love for Ruby, is gone.” Lucifer’s eyes snapped open, he looked at the amulet, then discretely looked for Rowena. Not seeing her, he realized his plan to ensnare Dean’s bloodline to his, had failed.

 

Dean continued, “Like a childhood friend, that is how Ruby and I are friends. You know. Like that.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I love Castiel.” He took Castiel’s hand, passed it to his other hand, then wrapped his free arm around Castiel in a loving embrace. “To him, my lord, I promised myself. I don’t know what happened, what caused me to love Ruby. I think it was more her fathers’ idea than mine. Um, Castiel’s back. I’m back. Now I wish, I hope he can love me again.” Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean. Dean looked at Castiel and said softly, “I will always love you.”

 

Castiel smiled back whispering, “I’ll be your slice of pie.”

  

Prince John had been watching the interaction between Dean and Castiel. He looked Mary in the eye, for a long minute. “Today is your lucky day. We’ll talk of this later. Lucifer, I understand your desire, for your daughter to marry well. And today she will be wed. But, not to somebody who clearly has no interest in her. How can we marry Dean to Ruby, with what? A blind hope, that maybe one day his love will blossom for her? No way.” Lucifer said not a word, and headed back to the parking lot.

 

“In church, today, as Mary and I wed, so will you. Since it is too late for our hunting trip. Back to the city, we go. Later we feast, in your honor, Mary. Come.” Prince John, Mary, Lucifer, Gabriel, the bodyguards, and attendants all headed back to the parking lot.

 

Dean looked at Sam and Ruby, “What exactly just happened? Last night seemed like something from a movie.”

  

Ruby nodded in agreement, “Everything about last night seems fake.”

  

Castiel rotated in Dean’s arms, “Dean you are like a precious jewel. First found, then lost, then found again.”

  

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, “Are you sure, we’re awake?”

  

Sam looked into Ruby’s eyes, “It seems to me, that we are sleeping, and in this dream you are to marry me.” He kissed her. “Do you think the prince was here, and asked us follow him?”

  

“Yes; and my father.” He picked her up, twirled around kissing her.

  

“And Mary.” Added Castiel. Dean cradled Castiel’s face in his hands and drunk in the look of him. They kissed again.

  

Sam continued, “And he told us to follow him to the temple. Where we would be married.” Ruby giggled.

  

Dean, “Well, then, we are awake: let's follow him. I have my Impala. Do you need a ride back?”

 

Ruby answered, ”Yes please.” Then looking at Sam, “Unless you’d prefer to drive with my father.”

  

“No way. The Impala it is.”

 

As they walked along the trail, Castiel hung back from Sam and Ruby. He calmly ran his hand up and down Dean’s back. Sometimes going lower than he would have wanted others to see. Dean returned in kind, “How did you get here Castiel?” Dean slipped his left hand inside Castiel’s coat, around his back, and tucked it into his slacks. The two were so close together, Castiel brought his right hand up on Dean’s shoulder.

  

“I have friends.”

 

 

Metatron awoke free of the donkey head, his mind still in the play. “When my cue comes, call me, and I will answer: my next is, 'Most fair Paris.' WHAT!” Metatron jumped up and scurried around like a trapped mouse, “Ketch! Lady Bevell! Jo! Ms. Watt! God help me. They’re gone, and left me here asleep!”

 

He wandered around a little more, and headed to Ketch’s house. As he walked he thought, “I have had the most amazing dream. I would be an ass, to tell anyone. I thought I was--whoa. I thought I was,--and I thought I had.” He stopped. He stood staring at the sunlit trees. “Down is up, and up is down, who knows what my dream was, except me. I will get Ketch to write a ballad, it shall be called Metatron's Dream, and I will sing it before the duke: excellent. This is going to be so great. And I shall sing it at Paris’s death.” He composed the ballad until he reached Ketch’s house.


	8. The Players’ conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players all meet at Ketch’s kitchen.

 

Ketch poured tea for Ms. Watt. Her eyes twinkled. He returned the pot to the stove. She watched his every movement. He bent over and kissed her long and hard. She loved his hands touching her hair, cradling her head. “We should do this again sometime,” Ketch said and kissed her again. The doorbell rang. He ignored it and kept looking deep into Ms. Watt’s eyes. Softly he said, “Well I guess I should get that.” He answered the door, “Oh, Ladies do comein.” Lady Bevell and Jo both said, “Hello.” They followed Ketch into the kitchen.

 

 

“Come in. I was just pouring tea. Would you like some?”asked ketch as he picked up the teapot.

 

 

Lady Bevell sat across from Ms. Watt, “Yes, please.” Ketch set a cup out and poured.

 

 

“Not for me,” answered Jo, as she sat on the far side of the table.

 

 

Ketch opened the fridge, “Beer, maybe?”

 

 

“Sure. Thanks.”

 

 

He took out a beer, opened it, poured it in a tall glass and set it in front of Jo. Then set the bottle on the table.

 

 

She lifted the glass, “Thank you,” she took a sip.

 

 

Ketch poured himself tea and asked, “Has anybody called Metatron? He’s not answering his phone.Anyone check his house yet?”

 

 

Ms. Watt looked at the other two women, then added, “It goes straight to voicemail. I haven’t been to his house.”

 

 

Jo added, “No doubt he is still an ass.” Ketch and Ms. Watt both smiled and looked away. They were embarrassed for their colleague.

  

Lady Bevell asked, “We kind of need him don’t we? Without Mister Fizzles, there’s no way we can do the play.”

  

Ketch ruefully agreed, “It is not possible: nobody can play the part of Mister Fizzles as well as Metatron.”

  

“No, he has simply the biggest ego of any man in town.”

 

“Yes, he’s the best person for the role.”

 

Jo set her beer down saying, “He is the very paramour of a sweet voice.”

  

Lady Bevell said to Jo, “You must say 'paragon:' a paramour is, God bless us, not the thing.” Jo shrugged at the correction. There was a knock at the door. Ms. Watt answered it, and returned with Mick Davies.

 

Mick entered the room, hesitantly, looking very anxious, “Hello everyone.”

 

Everyone said hello and nodded. Ketch stood up and poured another tea, “Here you go.”

  

Mick remained standing and drank the tea in one go, “The duke has been married. And there are two or three other couples, also married. If our play had been chosen. Well, think of the money we could have made.”

  

Clearly vexed Lady Bevell said, “O sweet bully Metatron! If he were here, I’m sure we could have earned at least a hundred a day, each! For his good performance.”

  

Jo added, “Kill me, if he’s not worth that much.” Pounding was heard at the door. Ketch jumped up, Mick stepped back out of his way. Ketch found Metatron at the door.

 

Metatron walked right into the kitchen asking, “Where is everyone?” He looked at the ladies and Mick, “What are you doing here?”

  

Ketch had been saying, “Metatron! On, my word! You have returned! And your, well, normal again.”

 

Lady Bevell stood up, “Your back safely, then.”

 

Jo added, “And back to normal.”

 

Metatron quickly looked around the group. He smiled, “Sirs.” The women all noticed the slight. “You will not believe what happened: but don’t ask me; for if I tell you, you will never believe me. I will tell you everything, exactly as it happened.”

  

Ketch looking bemused, as he often did when conversing with the exuberant Metatron said, “Tell us everything, dear Metatron.”

 

Metatron holding up one finger, “Not a word of it. All that I will tell you is, that the prince is married! And, they had a stupendous diner. And, now need a play. Get your costumes, clean your shoes; then we must meet at the palace. Read over your parts.” He stopped moving. Frozen and staring he said, “Our play is preferred! In any case, let Paris have clean underwear; and whoever plays the hellhound don’t cut your toe nails,” he looked at Mick, “for they shall be the hellhound's claws. And, most of all” he placed his hands over his heart, “Dear Sirs, eat no onions, nor garlic, for we must have sweet breath; that our play will be called a sweet comedy. No more talking! Go!” Everyone left, except Ketch and Ms. Watt, since their costumes were in the bedroom.

 

Ketch led Ms. Watt to the bedroom, “If you like, I’ll braid your hair for you. Would you prefer it down and long? I do know how to make it up, into a sort of crown like affaire.”

  

“A crown would be lovely, Mr. Ketch.” She him her best come-hither smile. Ketch kissed Ms. Watt. Then he did her hair.


	9. Hip, hip, hooray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ends up with their true love.

 

After the feast, Prince John and Mary retired to his private quarters. The crew cleared away all the tables, placed the chairs in rows, with six ornate chairs for the newlyweds. The Dias had been set up for a play. And now had a curtain which was shut.

 

Mary walked with her arm entwined with Prince John’s, “It is a very strange story, my Prince,” as they entered the hall. Mary looked around at the wealthy members of society. She noticed the women’s dresses and that none of them appeared to be hunters. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

 

“True. Mary, I don’t believe in fairy tales. Or that people can be hexed. I think they are dreams that lovers have, especially when they go without dinner, and then without sleep. And when they decide to celebrate mid-summer’s eve with Mary Jane. Well, I’m not saying they did.” Prince John paused while he helped her to her chair. They sat in the two middle chairs, he held Mary’s hand and kissed it. Three or maybe four hours before he would have her in bed with him. Sigh. “Lovers and madmen have brains that are inflamed. Being lost in the woods, leads to visions of fantastical beasts, and hellhounds. Calling to each other through the trees, hearing echos of their own voices; leads to fantasy’s of fantastical beings; witches and vampires. When a leaf flutters as it falls, they assume it must be a fairy.” He smiled. He did love her. The room was almost full.

 

Mary persisted, “How is it four people had the same dream?”

 

“Here come the lovers, look at those smiles.” Dean and then Castiel sat to the left of Prince John. Sam and then Ruby sat on Mary’s right.

 

Trays of sweetmeats are brought out. Champagne was poured. Prince John stood and toasted to the audience, “Thank you all for joining us, on this our wedding day!” The crowd cheered. “To a prosperous year!” More cheering.

 

Sam returned the Prince’s toast: “Happiness and long life!” More cheering.

 

Dean stood and turned to the crowd and held his glass high, “May your firearms never jam!” The crowd roared.

 

“Come now; we have three hours before bedtime. What will we do to amuse ourselves? A dance? A play? Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel stepped in front of The Prince. He addressed Prince John, “Here, mighty Prince.”

 

“Gabriel, what entertainment do you have for us this evening? Maybe a play? Or music? How shall we spend our time? There must be something interesting.”

 

Gabriel orating to both The Prince and the guests, handed a paper to Prince John, “This is a list of various entertainments. Which would your highness like to see first?”

 

Prince John read aloud, “‘The battle of the Witches,’ to be sung by a eunuch playing a recorder. No, thank you.” He smiled at Mary. She grimaced back. “'Drunken hunters, in a rage, tear a singer to shreds.'” He made a face, and looked at Mary, “On our wedding day?” She shook her head no.

 

Dean asked Castiel quietly, “Was the singer playing the recorder?” Dean could have said anything, since Castiel was absorbed in looking at him.

 

“‘Three librarians mourn the death of PE,’ they are reduced to begging, and their subsequent death. Is this a satire? I think not. Still not in keeping with this joyous day.”

 

“'A bland, happy little ode to young Mister Fizzles and his true love Paris; a very tragic myth.'” The Prince looked around at the newlyweds. “What is this? Happy and tragic! Bland and little! As in, what? Hot ice. How long is it?”

 

Gabriel explained, “My Lord, it’s short. But, it is still too long and tedious. And the acting leaves much to be desired. Tragic, because Mister Fizzles kills himself.” He did the cut motion on his throat.

 

“Who are the actors?”

 

“They’re locals. Of various occupations. They wrote it, and hope to perform it for you, because this is your wedding day.”

 

“And we will hear it.”

 

“No. No, no, no my noble lord. It is not for you. I have heard it, and it is nothing, nothing in the world. Unless,” he cautiously asked, “You like to laugh at their expense?”

 

“I will hear that play. There is nothing wrong with local people taking the time and effort to honor this day. Go, bring them in.” Gabriel bowed and left.

 

Mary said quietly, “I’d love to not see death and dying.”

 

“Why, my love, you shall see no such thing.”

 

Gabriel returned, “If you are ready, your grace, the prologue.”

 

“Let him approach.” Trumpets blew, causing everyone to stop talking.

 

Ketch wearing a black suit, walked out in front of the curtain and stopped at center stage. He bowed, “If you find our play offensive, it is good. That you should think, we come not to offend, but with good will. To show our simple skill, that is the true beginning of our end. Consider then we come but in despite. We do not come as minding to contest you, our true intent is. All for your delight we are not here. That you should here repent you, the actors are at hand and by their show you shall know all that you are like to know.

 

“This fellow has all his bases covered,” sighed the Prince.

 

Sam gave a smile to Ruby, “He rides his prologue like a bucking bronco.”

 

Mary overheard Sam and added, “Like a child.”

 

Prince John hearing Sam and Mary, then added, “His speech, was like a tangled chain. What’s next?”

 

The curtain opened, revealing, Mister Fizzles and Paris Hilton, Wall, Moonlight, and a Hellhound. The Hellhound’s costume, was grey fake fur. It was with the longest fur, Mick found at the store. His claws were fake fingernails, painted red. His teeth were the same, painted white and silver. His rubber tongue, hung out of his mouth by several inches. 

Ms. Watt chose a dress that looked like a cross between, something out of ‘Alice in Wonderland’ and a square-dance outfit. With yellow being the main color. The top of her head was circled by a braid, as if it were a crown.

The wall was a cardboard and duct tape affair. It extended at least half a foot above Jo’s head. A cut out circle allowed her to see. Each of her limbs was covered separately. Allowing her to walk and hold up her hand.

Lady Bevell looked very nice. She simply picked out something ‘tasteful’ from her closet. She wore a ‘little black dress.’

Metatron for all his worry about words. Had no idea what to wear. He wore what he liked. He liked his NY baseball hat, and his red tie. His white shirt was his most expensive, so he wore that. He covered it with his best jacket. And couldn’t remember if he changed into black or tan slacks and shoes.

 

Ketch continued, “Gentles, perchance you wonder at this show; but wonder on, till truth make all things plain.” He pointed to Metatron: “This man is Mister Fizzles, if you would know. This beauteous lady,” he pointed to Lady Bevell, “Paris Hilton is certain.” He pointed to Jo, “This is wall, you can see the plaster of paris. That vile Wall which did keep the lovers separate. And through Wall's chink, poor souls, they are content to whisper. At the which let no man wonder. This woman, with lantern, presents Moonlight. For, if you will know, by moonlight did these lovers think no scorn to meet at Jonah's tomb, there, there to woo.” Ketch nodded his head sagely. “This grisly beast, Hellhound hanging around the cemetery, the trusty Paris Hilton, coming first by night, did scare away, or rather did affright; and, as she fled, her mantle falls to the ground. Which Hellhound vile with bloody mouth did chew upon and stain with blood. Then comes Mister Fizzles, sweet youth that he is, and finds his trusty Paris’s mantle all covered in blood. Whereat, he with blade, with bloody blameful blade, he bravely stabs his bloody breast. And Paris Hilton, waiting by the headstones, takes his dagger, and dies.”

 

Mary sat with her mouth closed, even though she was surprised. Her parents had trained her well.

 

Ketch continued, “For all the rest, Let Hellhound, Moonlight, Wall, and lovers twain at large discourse, while here they do remain.” Ketch abruptly left the stage. After a moment Paris Hilton, Hellhound, and Moonlight also exited the stage.

 

Prince John asked Mary, “I wonder if the Hellhound speaks.”

 

Dean smiled, “No wonder, my lord: one Hellhound might, when all these asses do.” Castiel made sure he was facing the stage. His glance moved from the stage to Dean, back and forth.

 

Jo dressed as Wall, stepped forward, “Before we begin, may I explain that I, my name is Jo, am present here as a wall. And such a wall, as I would have you think, that it has a hole, and the lovers, Mister Fizzles and Paris, use to whisper very secretly. You can see from my plaster, I am that wall. Truthfully. And this cranny here, is through which the fearful lovers are to whisper.” Shemade a circle with her fingers and thumb, and held it at the level of her mouth.

 

Prince John asked no one in particular, “Would you desire plaster and hair to speak better?”

 

Dean replied, “It is the wittiest partition that I have ever heard speak, my lord.”

 

Castiel whispered to Dean, “Dean, doesn’t holding your finger and thumb in a circle like that mean..”

 

Dean rapidly turned and kissed Castiel, “Shhh. Yes it does.”

 

Metatron entered the stage. “Mister Fizzles approaches the wall: silence!” Ordered Prince John.

 

Metatron began, “O this is a horrible night! With hue as black as demon’s eyes! O night, when day is not! O night, O night! alack, alack, alack, I fear my Paris Hilton has forgot! And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall, that stands between her house and mine! Thou wall, O wall, O sweet and lovely wall, show me thy chink, to blink through with my eye!” Jo held up her fingers making the circle. “Thanks, courteous wall! But what see I? No Paris Hilton. O wicked wall, through whom I see no bliss! Cursed be thy stones for deceiving me this!”

 

Prince John observed, “The wall, methinks, being sensible, should curse back.”

 

Metatron stopped acting, walked over to the edge of the Dias and said to Prince John, “No, in truth, sir, he should not. 'Deceiving me this' is Paris Hilton’s cue: she is to enter now, and I am to spy her through the wall. You shall see, it will all fall pat as I told you. Yonder she comes.”

 

Lady Bevell fussed with her ‘Paris’ costume one more time. She had been waiting behind the curtain for her entry, started out, when she saw Metatron walk over and talk to Prince John. She returned to the safety of the curtain. Ketch pushed her out onto the stage. She said, “O wall, often you have heard my moans, for parting Mister Fizzles and me! My cherry lips have often kissed your stones. Your stones with lime and hair made up so fancy.”

 

Metatron in an exaggerated move said, “I see a voice: now will I to the chink, to spy and I can hear my Paris Hilton’s face. Paris Hilton!”

 

“My love? My love I think.”

 

“Think what you will. I love you; and, like Clyde to his Bonny, I am trusty still.” The crowd laughed.

 

“And I like Bonny, will be true to you. Until the long arm of the law comes for us.” Everyone laughed again.

 

Eagerly Metatron asked, “O Paris Hilton, kiss me through the hole of this evil wall!”

 

Paris Hilton Kissed Jo’s hand, “I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all,” forlornly she replied. Castiel and Dean laughed.

 

Mister Fizzles held up one finger. “Will you meet me at the playground straightway? The sandbox that holds a gate to heaven.”

 

“Barring any supernatural happenings, I will be there,”replied Paris Hilton. She and Mister Fizzles both bowed and headed for the curtain.

 

Jo tried to bow, “That’s all for me, bye.” And she left the stage.

 

Prince John wondered out loud, “Now is the mural down between the two neighbors?”

 

Dean replied, “Nothing to be done my lord, when walls are so willful to hear without warning.”

 

Mary said to Sam, “This is the silliest stuff that I have ever heard.”

 

Prince John overhearing Mary, tried to explain, “The best in this kind are but shadows; and the worst are not bad, if you work your imagination.”

 

Mary added back, “It must be your imagination then, and not theirs.”

 

“If we imagine no worse of them than they of themselves, they may pass for excellent men. Here come two noble beasts, a man and a Hellhound.” Mary decided Prince John liked to be considered witty.

 

Ms. Watt entered carrying a lantern hanging from a staff. Pierce followed her, wearing a hellhound costume, that looked too big for him. He began, “You, ladies, you, whose gentle hearts do fear the smallest monstrous mouse,” he held his thumb and finger a centimeter apart, “that creeps on floors, may now both quake and tremble here, when I, one Pierce the janitor, am a Hellhound. And when as Hellhound, I in my wildest rage do roar, would not bring strife into this place, 'twere pity on my life.” The crowd laughed.

 

Prince John noted, “A very gentle beast, of a good conscience.” Mary decided to never watch a movie with Prince John, without having watched it first by herself.

 

Dean added, “The very best at a beast, my lord, that I have ever seen.” Castiel caught Dean’s eye. They both were counting the minutes.

 

Sam then added, “This hellhound is a fox for his valor.”

 

Prince John smirked, “True and a goose for his discretion.”

 

Dean knowing how much Prince John enjoyed easy banter added, “Not so, my lord; for his valor cannot carry his discretion; and the fox carries the goose.”

 

“His discretion, I am sure, cannot carry his valor; for the goose carries not the fox. It is well: leave it to his discretion, and let us listen to the moon.” Mary stared at the stage.

 

“This lantern doth the horned moon present;—“

 

“She should have worn the horns on her head,” Sam blurted out. Ruby smiled.

  

Prince John explained, “She is no crescent, and her horns are invisible within the circumference.”

  

“This lantern doth the horned moon present. Myself the man i' the moon do seem to be.”

 

“This is the greatest error of all: a man should be put into the lantern. How else can “he” be the man in the moon?”

  

Dean said, “He dares not be there for the candle; you see, is not lit.”

  

Mary feeling tired added, “I am weary of this moon, I wish she would change to a he. And the lantern into a moon!”

  

Prince John patted her knee, “It appears, by this small light of discretion, that the moon is in the wane; but yet, in courtesy, in all reason, we must stay the time.”

 

Sam ordered Ms. Watt, “Proceed, Moon.”

 

Ms. Watt looked at Sam, looked vacantly at the audience, and continued, “All that I have to say, is, to tell you that the lantern is the moon; and I, the man in the moon.” The audience tittered. Not even the blind would confuse Ms. Watt with a man.

 

Dean wondered to Castiel, “Why, all these should be in the lantern; for all these are in the moon. But, silence! here comes Paris Hilton.” Castiel gazed at Dean.

  

Paris Hilton wandered around the stage, “This is the playground. There is the sandbox.” She waved her arm off to the left, “Where is my love?”

  

Pierce came on stage attempting to roar like a Hellhound. “Oh--“ Paris Hilton ran off stage leaving behind her scarf.

 

 “Well roared, Hellhound,” said Dean.

 

“Well run, Paris Hilton,” said Prince John.

  

“Well shone, Moon. Truly, the moon shines with a good grace,” said Mary. Pierce picked up the scarf with his hand and put it into his mouth. With his other hand he squirted ketchup on the scarf. Then he dropped the scarf and ran off stage.

  

“Well moused, Hellhound,” applauded Prince John.

 

“And so the Hellhound vanished,” said Sam to Ruby. Ruby smiled back. 

 

“And then came Mister Fizzles,” said Dean, as Mister Fizzles entered the stage.

 

Metatron looked up at the sky, “Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny beams; I thank thee, Moon, for shining now so bright; For, by thy gracious, golden, glittering gleams, I trust to take of truest sight my Paris Hilton. But stay, O spite! But mark, poor knight, what dreadful sight is here! Eyes, do you see? How can it be? O dainty duck! O dear! Thy mantle good, what, stain'd with blood! Approach, ye Furies fell! O Fates, come, come, cut thread and thrum; Quail, crush, conclude, and quell!”

 

Prince John said, “This passion, and the death of a dear friend, would go near to make a man look sad.”

 

Mary looked at Prince John, “I pity the man.”

  

Metatron continued, “O why? Why do hellhounds exist? Since this vile hellhound here, murdered my dear: Which is--no, no--which was the fairest dame that ever lived. She loved me. She liked everyone. Everyone liked her.” He wiped away his tears. “I take out my blade and wound myself. Yes in the left tit, where my heart will soon no longer beat.” Metatron stabbed himself in the chest. “Now I die, thus, thus, thus. Now am I dead, Now am I fled; My soul to heaven, my body to the ground: Tongue, lose thy light; Moon take thy flight.” Ms. Watt exits the stage. He continued,“Now die, die, die, die, die.”

 

Dean said, “He is but a single die.”

  

Sam said back, “He is dead, so he is nothing. A die with no dots.”

  

Prince John having to be a part of every conversation said, “With the help of a surgeon he might yet recover, and prove to be the ass, we think he is.”

 

Mary asked, “How can Moonlight be gone, before Paris Hilton comes back to find her lover?”

  

“She will find him by starlight. Here she comes; and her passion ends the play.” 

 

“I don’t think she will use a long one for one such as Mister Fizzles,” Mary said to Prince John. She looked at Ruby and Sam and continued, “I hope she will be brief.” Ruby smiled to herself, she was not the only one waiting for this evening to end in bed.

  

Dean said, “I don’t know which is better, Mister Fizzles or Paris Hilton. If this actor is a better man, than us. Well God vindicate us; and she a better woman, than God help us.” Castiel was really missing everything, the play, what everyone said. Except Dean. 

  

“She hath spied him already,” said Sam. “With those sweet eyes,” he turned and looked at Ruby.

  

Dean groaned, “And now she’ll start moaning, of course—“ Castiel clasped Dean’s hand. Dean looked slyly at Castiel.

  

Lady Bevell dressed as Paris Hilton looked down at Mister Fizzles, “Asleep, my love? What, dead, my dove? O Mister Fizzles, arise!” She knelt down and touched his cheek, “Speak, speak. Quite dumb?” She slumped to the floor, she cradled his head in her arms, “Dead, dead? A grave must cover these eyes. These lips, This cherry nose, these cheeks, are gone, are gone: Lovers, cry: His eyes were green as leeks. O Sisters three, Come, come to me, with hands as pale as milk; Lay them in gore, since you have shore with shears his thread of silk.” She paused in thought, “Tongue, not a word: Come, trusty sword; Come, blade, my breast you’ll stain.” She stabs herself, “And, farewell, friends; thus Paris ends: Adieu, adieu, adieu.” She slides to the ground in death,

  

Prince John observed, “Moonlight and Hellhound are left to bury the dead.”

  

Dean added in, “Yep, and Wall too.”

  

Metatron surprised everyone when he jumped up. He walked towards the prince, explaining, “No let me assure you; the wall is down that parted the families. We now do the epilogue,” seeing Prince John’s face he quickly added, “or maybe hear break dancing?” The players hung on the Prince’s answer. They were hopeful of being paid a bit more money.

  

Prince John stood with his hands raised, palm to the players, to mean stop, “No epilogue, I beg you; your play needs no excuse, when the players are all dead, and there’s no one to be blamed. If the author played Mister Fizzles and then hung himself in Paris's garter, it would have been a fine tragedy: and so it is, truly; and very well played.” He clapped his hands, and the audience joined in, “But dance away.” The players began to dance. Ms. Watt and Ketch were obviously the best, waltzing in a lover’s embrace. And the rest did their best.

 

“Lovers, to bed; 'tis past midnight and almost fairy time. I’m afraid we’ll sleep in, tomorrow.” He kissed Mary’s cheek, “This stupid play helped kill the time. We will party for the next two weeks! Off to bed, my friends.” He and Mary left, arm in arm.

  

Crowley up on the tallest building in the town, looked down and watched Rowena running out of the woods. She appeared to be chased by fireflies, “Now the moon rises and witches cast spells.” He watched the two couples heading each to their homes and bedrooms. Sam with his Ruby ran gaily to his house. Dean with his Castiel drove an Impala to his hotel. A procession of vehicles wound their way from the Prince’s palace into the city beyond.

 

Crowley moved next to the Prince’s bedroom door, “Soon everyone will sleep.” The Prince and Mary, both very happy, entered the bedroom and closed the door.

  

Crowley stood next to Sam’s house. Sam opened the door, swooped Ruby up in his arms, and carried her inside. The lights went on. Crowley watched thru the window. Then he left.

  

The Impala pulled into the parking garage and into Dean’s slot, number 22. The front of the car came right up to where Crowley stood waiting. Dean got out and came over to Castiel’s side of the car. Castiel had already opened his door and was getting out. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and flipped the door shut. With his arms around Castiel they snuggled their way to the elevator. Crowley followed inside, watching Dean and Castiel hugging and kissing each other. When they exited at the ninth floor, he stayed inside, watching. Dean unlocked the apartment door. Pick up Castiel by the hips and held him up over his head. Dean looked up at Castiel. Castiel looked down at Dean caressing him with his hands. They entered the apartment and the door shut. The elevator doors shut. Crowley stopped smiling, “All the doors are locked, with lights turned off, and the clock, on and on it ticks.”

 

Crowley returned to the front of the Prince’s Palace, “This night is as quiet as death. Over in the graveyard all the crypts are open.” Rowena swarming with fireflies, bats, bees and a cat, ran past, heading toward the graveyard. “Spirits now roam the streets. I’ve swept this place clean.” He watched the fairy King and Queen, with their fairies dressed as fireflies in the distance. “Time for the fairies, who stand ready to do their thing. But I’m here to make sure that none comes near to disturb this blessed house.” Soon the Queen and King of the fairies drifted near.

 

King Chuck and his Queen Amara flitted over the city, hand in hand. He had commanded, “Let these fairies dressed as fireflies, light these three homes. Have every elf and fairy sing and dance until dawn.

  

Queen Amara looked with love into her Chuck’s eyes, “First rehearse our songs from memory, we must all, be in tune. We’ll all dance and sing, and bless this place with our fairy grace.”

 

“Now, let each fairy pass through the house of Sam. And then the house of Dean. Titania and I go to the royal bed chamber to bless Mary and the future King. May children conceived in that bed always be strong, have good luck and the strength to overcome all evil. Let each of these three couples always be faithful and in love.”

  

“Away all, we meet here at dawn.”

 

Crowley watched with an evil grin. He turns. He looks. Right at me, “Hey you, reading this, if your pissed off, well go ahead and be that way. But this silly and pathetic story is no more real than a dream. So, don’t get upset with me. Do you see me looking at you? Or are you obtuse and I need to use fairy dust on you? Whatever. But, if you forgive me, I’ll make everything all right. I am the King of Hell and always honest! and I swear I’ll make it up to you. Soon.” He laughed, “So good bye to you and yours. Hey, give me a grin, if we’re friends, and Crowley will make everything up to you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
